I met a devil with an angel's face
by Brazilian mess
Summary: After the battle, everything seemed peaceful, as if they could breath, finally. But will it last? A mysterious girl arrives and gives them a reason to make this question.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe it!" Isabelle says, sitting in a chair next to Alec and folding her arms over her chest.

"What? You broke your nail in the battle too?" Jace replies, taking a look at his nails. Isabelle rolls her eyes.

"Sebastian; he is a monster. We almost killed him, and now the Clave just sent him to the jail, or whatever. He deserves to die! And you are just being playful about it because your sweet sweet Clary is safe now."

"You're not the only one mad about it, but the Clave thinks it's for the best to keep him for now. They can get much information from him and…" Alec's voice trails off as they hear a loud noise. They exchange looks.

"Should we check it out or you want to keep right there looking at my pretty face?" Jace says and Alec and Isabelle get to their feet. The three of them run to the elevator. When they reach the first floor, Jace's face changes completely. Alec get to his side to see what Jace saw to look so worried, but he already knows, just one person can make him look like this: Clary.

There she was, but she shouldn't. She was supposed to be somewhere far away with her mother and Luke, in a family's trip. She was at the middle of the room, her face was against the floor, her red curls were a big mess and she was bleeding, completely still, laying on her stomach. Jace whispers her name and runs to reach her. He kneels beside of her, taking the hair out of her face gently and then he frowns. There was something wrong.

Clary was so small; she couldn't have grown up so much in the last two weeks. And when Jace took her in his arms, it was visible: That wasn't Clary. There were three emotions crossing Jace's face now, and he almost never showed his emotions. There you could see a clear mix of relief, confusion and curiosity.

"She is alive. We have to take her quickly to the infirmary; she has lost a lot of blood." They went to the infirmary while Jace pressed his hand on a deep cut under the girl's rib cage, trying to contain the blood. Jace placed her in one of the beds of the room, taking a look at her. The three of them looked at her in silence for a while.

"I thought…"

"You thought she was Clary, but clearly she isn't. I mean, look at her. She is taller and really hotter, with those perfect curves and big boobs." Isabelle says and Alec glares at her fiercely. Isabelle shrugs "What? She really has big boobs."

Ignoring his sister, Alec says "Well, she isn't Clary, that's for sure. But who is she? I've never seen her before. We don't know what attacked her either and we are alone until mom comes back from Idris, what should we do?"

"Call Magnus." Isabelle says and Alec sighs.

"I can't call him, we are not getting along very well, and…"

"Time to stop fighting, call him." She says again and hands him a pink phone. He takes it and calls Magnus.

Some minutes later, Magnus arrives. Jace and Izzy left the institute to the night's patrol and Alec stayed to take care of the girl.

"Doctor Magnus here, what's going on?"

"This girl, she just got stabbed, we found her on the floor bleeding, unconscious."

"Wow."

"What? Do you know her?"

"No, but she doesn't need my help."

"What do you mean?"

"You said she just got stabbed? That you found her on the floor? That is… Not possible." Magnus answers and takes a white wet cloth, one of the cloths next to the bed that were there to clean her blood as soon as he arrives. Alec didn't want to try it, he was afraid he would hurt the girl even more or something, but he took some stuff that Magnus asked thru the phone. Magnus leans over her still holding the white cloth and takes her shirt off slowly, and then she is just wearing a black bra and her jeans. He takes a curious look at the deep cut Jace was pressing before. He cleans the wound and…

"See? There is nothing here, but blood. It seems like she got stabbed months ago. It's just a scar, but the blood wasn't even dark yet. She is healed. Did you draw some rune on her skin?" Alec shakes his head.

"No, I don't know if she is a Shadowhunter. I mean, I didn't find any runes on her arms or her neck. I thought it wouldn't be a good idea to take the risk and draw some rune on her skin without knowing what she is."

"She has a rune. Look." Magnus points at a little black rune on her chest, near to her heart. A permanent rune.

"Oh, well. I wouldn't take her clothes off to look for runes, I mean, it wouldn't be…"

"Nice? Alec, the girl almost died, I guess she wouldn't mind if it could save her life."

"But normally our first runes and most of them, we draw it on our arms and wrists."

"She just has one rune. Probably she didn't know what she was until a few ago. Are you sure that this blood is hers?"

"I saw her bleeding, yes, I am sure."

"How could she heal so fast?"

"I don't know, but I know the blood was her blood."

"I can't… Feel her."

"Feel her?"

"Yes, her strength. She isn't a mundane, of that I'm sure. But she doesn't… "Feel" like a Shadowhunter either."

"But she has a rune. What else could she be?" Magnus shrugs.

"I've seen a lot of things, but this time, I have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus made sure that all her wounds were healed and said she must be still unconscious because she lost too much energy, fighting with whatever she fought. She had no poison running through her veins and no sign of what she faced.

He kept taking care of her, watching her every day. Not like he felt responsible for her, but he was the oldest one in the institute now, so he was responsible for everything. And he was curious about her, what she was, what she fought, where she came from, her name… She was asleep for two days now. You could think she was dead. Her skin was so pale, but it wasn't for the loss of blood, she was just really pale, so pale that her skin seemed to have a slight glow of silvery light all the time. He got used to it.

She had freckles, but not as much as Clary, and her hair was copper, not so bright-red as Clary's either. Her eyelashes were longer; her eyes had a smaller shape. But if you didn't look at her so closely, you could think she was Clary's sister, they had almost the same shape of lips and nose.

It was late at night when he sat down in a chair next to her bed. He was distracted by something in the room when she sat down on the bed, breathing hard. He looked at her carefully and she looked back. She smiled sweetly.

"Hello."

He got frozen. He didn't know what he expected from her, but her eyes were nothing he could have imagined. Her eyes were a mix of Jace's golden eyes and the copper of her hair. A weird color, but beautiful. Still, that was not what kept him frozen for a moment. When he looked into her eyes, he saw as she could see thru his soul, and as he could never see anything inside of her in return. Like a mirror.

"Hey."

"I see I've reached the institute, since I'm alive."

"Yes. We found you in the first floor."

"I'm sorry for bleeding all over the floor."

"What attacked you?"

"I don't know, it was too fast, I could not see. It was very dark outside, too." Her accent was sweet and very slight, it was hard to wonder where she came from. "So, what's your name?"

"Alec Lightwood. And yours?"

"Sophia." He waited to hear a last name, but she didn't say it. She got to her feet instead; he thought she would fall down and got prepared to hold her, but she was steady. "I should… I should go. I mean, I already bothered you a lot probably."

"You can't leave."

"What?"

"I mean you shouldn't leave, you just got stabbed two days ago."

"I'm fine." She shrugged. She was wearing a tank top that showed too much of her body, but all of Isabelle's clothes showed too much. He looked briefly at her chest.

"Your rune." He pointed at the bare skin. She looked down.

"What?"

"Your rune, you had a dark rune when you came here, it was over your chest. Now it's fading."

"Yeah. So?"

"That rune was permanent; it wasn't supposed to be fading."

"Maybe it started fading because I almost died." Alec shook his head.

"No, it wouldn't fade; you were healed when I saw your rune." She looked up at him and raised both of her eyebrows.

"You were the one who took my clothes off and dressed me with these new ones? Don't you have any girls around the institute to do it?" Alec blushes.

"I-I didn't take your clothes off. The night you got stabbed, I stayed here to take care of you and my sister and brother had to do the patrol, they tried to find what attacked you. I called a warlock to heal you, and he took your shirt off to see one of the deep cuts on your skin, but it was healed. Then I saw your rune, but I didn't… I just…" He hears a soft sound and looks at her face again, she is laughing.

"It's fine. But I must go."

"We have to make you questions, you can't just leave."

"Questions?" She asks as she sits up at the edge of the bed. "What kind of questions?" She sounded amused.

"Like… Where are you from, why don't you have more runes, why you heal so fast, what were you doing here, if you know someone who would want to kill you…"

"I'm from Brazil, I didn't know I was a Shadowhunter until last summer, I think of my healing as a gift, but well, I'm pretty normal actually. I'm stunning, but normal. I was here because I always wanted to see New York and no, people never tried to kill me before. Can I go now?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think so. Where are you going anyway when you leave the institute?"

"Home. I'm going home."

"How come you didn't know you were a Shadowhunter before?"

"I lived in a small town, nothing much happens there."

"But your parents should've told you, you should've trained."

"My parents? I have no parents."

"How old are you?"

"Old enough to don't need the Clave, don't worry. They don't need to raise me or something."

"Who raised you?"

"You really like to make questions, don't you? Well… After my parents died, a friend of them raised me. A mundane, if you're wondering." She answered, looking at her nails.

"How did you figure out that you were a Shadowhunter?" She smiled at him.

"Enough questions for today, Alec."

"We have to check it out, if you are really fine before of letting you go. And I have to wait until my mother gets home, then she'll decide if you can leave or not."

"Alright. And when does your mother gets home?"

"In five days." If she got mad with the answer, she didn't show it.

"Ok then."


	3. Chapter 3

Sophia should sleep, it was late at night, but she slept enough the last two days, enough for a whole life. Alec went to his room and she was alone in the infirmary. She didn't have many options of what to do, so she got up and went for a tour around the institute. She is really hungry, even though she would never tell that to Alec, she wanted him to leave her alone as soon as he started making questions. How could he think she was doing something wrong or bad? If she had bad intentions, why would she run to the institute after getting stabbed? Well, she _did_ lie to him, but she didn't have a choice, and she didn't lie about everything... Her name is really Sophia, at least. She knows what attacked her and she knows more than she was saying, but she wasn't doing anything wrong. She was _protecting_ people. Or trying.

She finds a cat down the hall. She knows that the cat isn't a normal cat, even though she doesn't know how she knows that. Probably she heard about it awhile she was sleeping. She kneels near to the cat.

"Hey," She whispers and the cat looks at her. "Where is the kitchen?"

The cat purrs and starts walking, she follows it. She gets into the kitchen and someone is in front of the refrigerator. A girl, she notices. Her long dark hair shinning as she steals some food from the refrigerator. She takes a while to look up and sees Sophia.

"Oh my!" The girl says, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Hey." Sophia answers with a shy smile.

"You look even more like her when you are awake! Like, really."

"Who do I look like?" She says, puzzled.

"Clary, another Shadowhunter. You could be her sister."

"Oh."

"How is that possible, for two people to look so alike without being from the same family?"

"Well, they say that to each person around the world, there are more four people that look exactly like them."

"What's your name anyway?"

"Sophia. Yours?"

"Isabelle. Do you need something?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

"Then I guess I'll get back to my room." She says and takes a bite of whatever she is holding in her hand, walking back to the hall.

Sophia was alone in the dark again. She made a sandwich and after eating it, she went to the library. She started reading a book, but it was too boring. She sighs. She knows what it is about, this feeling of hers. She's running away from her thoughts, she doesn't want to think about how much she wants her room, her bed, her home.But she didn't have any of it anymore. _"__Where are you going anyway when you leave the institute?" "Home. I'm going home."_

She rested her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands, her eyes travelling around the room but not really seeing anything, the way it always did when she was lost inside of her mind. Where is home now? Where was home before? She would really like to know.

That morning, Alec went to the infirmary and Sophia wasn't there. He ran to Izzy's room and knocked the door.

"She's asleep at the library." Isabelle answered beside of him. His body relaxed with the answer. How would he explain to everyone that she just disappeared when he was supposed to be watching her? He went to the library and there she was, sitting in a small chair, a book was opened in front of her and her face was laying over it, her eyes shut. A lamp was on beside of her and she looked like Max once did. He could sleep anywhere and he loved to read. That thought filled his heart with sorrow. He leaned in and turned off the lamp.

"I shouldn't be here, sorry." She says softly and yawns, lifting her head to look at Alec. "I couldn't sleep and I came here to read."

"Well, I see it worked to make you sleep." She smiles.

"Yes, I guess it did."

"Magnus wants to see you today."

"Who?"

"The warlock who came here at the night you got stabbed to help you."

"Oh, ok. Alec?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you sad?" She asked and caught Alec's guard off. When he looked at her to tell her he wasn't sad, her eyes met his. She would know it was a lie, he knew it.

"I was thinking about my brother."

"The one you told me about? That went to patrol around with your sister the night I got here?"

"No. This one is Jace. I'm thinking about another brother of mine."

"What's his name?"

"His name was Max. He… Died."

"Maxwell Lightwood. He's fine now, Alec."

"How do you know?" She smiled and he believed somehow.

"I just do."


	4. Chapter 4

Three days ago, she woke up. Three days ago, and she could talk to everyone already. She would give Jace some good replies, as sarcastic as his, she would hear Izzy talking about Simon and let her fix her hair, but she would talk to Alec most of time.

They could talk all day and still, somehow, she would keep being a mystery to him. She managed very well to hide her past; he wouldn't even notice the change of subject.

"So, why don't you tell him how you really feel?" She answers, looking down at the book on her hands, they are at the greenhouse. The first time they really talked, he felt like she wasn't paying attention, just reading. But she was and she would repeat everything he said just to prove it.

"He should know it already. I mean, I've never really got into a relationship before. I told him I love him." It was nice to talk to someone who wasn't from his family, who wasn't there when everything happened. It was nice to really tell the entire story, how things happened. He usually wouldn't talk to someone like this, but there was something about her, if she asked something to someone, this person couldn't just lie to her or just deny answering it. Even Isabelle couldn't.

"You know, sometimes people need to hear more than "I love you". They need to hear why, to hear things from your heart that you didn't share to anyone else. It feels special. You could tell "I love you" to people from your family, or even to Church, if you are drunk or high. But there are parts of your heart you can just give to one person."

"Have you ever loved someone?" She turned the page of the book and kept reading.

"I did. Long ago, though. It was like… In a past life." She answered as if it was a matter-of-fact.

"Sounds like you're exaggerating a little bit."

"Trust me, I'm not."

"Eu sei!" Alec hears Sophia's voice saying out loud in Portuguese. He gets closer to the door. He knew he shouldn't be listening to whatever she was saying, but he couldn't help it. He trusted Sebastian once, he was so nice and all. And in the end, he killed his little brother. But still, he didn't speak Portuguese. He took his stele and drew a rune on his hand. Clary made that rune. The day she made it, he thought it wasn't very helpful, but now he would really like to thank her. It was a translating rune, he could hear whatever Sophia was talking about, but he would hear it in English, not Portuguese.

"But what should I say instead?" She said to someone in the phone, probably. "The truth? They will give me to the Clave! And it's not just about me." She sighs and stays in silence for a moment. "What about Jenny? Yes, I know she tried to kill me, but still, she is my sister. What if she's my mission?" Sister? Mission?

"I'm not trying to ruin anything and I should get out of here soon. Oh, they won't let me get out because I'm different, but I can't tell them what I am or they will keep me here anyway. It seems like I don't have a choice. Ok, and if I tell them, how should I tell? "Hey guys, so, I'm an angel. God sent me to earth long ago with a mission, but well, I fell in love with a mundane and failed epically. To make me pay, He made me get born again, from a woman's body, knowing nothing about my real nature and my past life and I just can get back to heaven when I finish my mission, but the thing is: I have no idea which is my mission. Oh, and my sister, she is half a demon and is trying to kill me." That sounds fantastic, doesn't it? Such a happy family, such a great story. And of course they will believe I'm an angel. I mean, _I_ barely did when I figured it out."

An angel? Failed in a mission? Long ago, when he was a kid, his mother used to read about something like this, an angel who fell in love with a human. God took its wings away and sent it to earth to pay. It seemed something impossible, since the angels – the real angels – Alec heard about didn't seem to have feelings. It was a fairytale. Could it be true?


	5. Chapter 5

He heard everything he wanted to, he heard what she was. He spent days thinking about what he would do if she wasn't what she said she was, trying to wonder what she could be. Now that he knew, he couldn't decide what he would do. He knew what he _should_ do, he should tell the Clave. But he didn't want to do that. He ran to the training room, maybe punching things would clear his mind.

He could talk to Sophia, but was it a good idea? All he knows is that whatever he does to this information, he has to use it. And he has to use it fast. He can't just keep it, when it's so important.

He shouldn't trust her, he barely knew her, and she lied to him. But if she was really trying to protect her sister, could he blame her? Not when he did the same for Jace and would do the same for Izzy.

She said her sister was half a demon. Sebastian was half a demon. That thought made Alec shiver, another person like Sebastian living out there, completely free. He punched the punching bag again, hard, thinking about that monster. She would never forgive him for telling the truth to the Clave, but he couldn't hide her sister if she was a monster.

Then he knew what to do. He would tell the Clave about her sister, but not about her nature. He would say there is another person like Sebastian, that this person attacked Sophia. He would make something up later to explain how he knew what she was and everything else, but for now he knew what to do.

Maryse was home now, she didn't let Sophia go. Alec talked to the Clave, they talked to Sophia, but Sophia didn't even look at his face the last days. She didn't tell the Clave he was laying, but she didn't tell them anything else about her sister (Alec didn't tell them she was her sister, so they didn't know). They got her sister, they took her to the same place Sebastian was.

Today was the first day he really looked at Sophia's eyes since the day he said everything. He was at the library and when he turned around, there she was, looking at him. He could tell she cried a lot these days, it wasn't hard, you just needed to take a look at her face. As he looked at her, she didn't even move, she was still as a picture.

"Sophia…" He says stepping forward slowly and she got a step back.

"Don't." He sighs but he doesn't know what to say, so he doesn't say anything. "How could you do this to me? What have I done to you?"

"You didn't do anything, you just don't understand."

"You don't know my sister!" She screams and some tears fall from her eyes. She wasn't sad; she was angry, burning inside with anger. "I don't care if the guy who killed your brother had her nature, Hitler had the same nature that all the mundanes have. Should I kill them all because of this? He was a monster, wasn't he? Why didn't you come to talk to me, to _ask me_ about everything before you could tell them?" He got closer to her and she punched his chest a lot of times, not hard though. It felt like a baby trying to fight. It didn't hurt physically, but no reaction from her could hurt him more. He knew she could kill him if she wanted to, probably. But even after all he did, she wouldn't really hurt him. He held her tightly and she didn't try to get out of his embrace, she just sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, she was still crying.

"Why did you do this to me?" She whispered. She was tall and seemed so strong, but now she felt like a little girl against his chest, crying over his shoulder.

"She wanted to kill you. And I didn't tell them what you are." He kept holding her and she threw her arms around his waist, holding him back.

"You really think it did the right thing, don't you?" He didn't reply. "What was going on about me and her, it wasn't anyone else's business."

"She's just at the jail, you can see her again."

"You don't get it." She shook her head and let it go from his embrace slowly. She wiped her tears away and suddenly her face was strong as always, empty of feelings.

"How could it happen? You are an angel, how can she be the opposite?"

"Just God can make someone get born again. When He made me get born again, an angel, the demons got it as a chance to bring one of them to this world. "An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth." But as I said, just God could make something like this, so the closest thing they got was a kid half-demon, half-human. Not a complete demon. Since we were kids, we were always in a war, I couldn't understand why. I was a monster for my family because of this, because sometimes I would just see all the evil inside of her and try to rip it off. My mother left me, and for my father, I was a mistake. So it's true, in a kind of way, what I told you. I have no parents." She shrugs. "Still, when we grew up and we figured out what we were, me and my sister, she couldn't take it, she was jealous. For some reason, she thought my life was perfect. She came to get my tears of sorrow and my blood of angel, to make some crazy stuff of hers and kill me for fun after it, but I'm sure she would never hurt someone who didn't hurt her."

"Hurt her?"

"Let's say I was not a good sister. And that's why I owe her now; because you can see her as a monster, but in so many ways, she was better than what I am."


	6. Chapter 6

They wouldn't let her go out if they knew where she was going, or even if they didn't, she just weren't allowed to go out. Since she never tried to run away or sneak out, they didn't keep watching her all the time, so it might be easy. It was 3 a.m.

She took a few things, some clothes Isabelle gave to her, her phone, a few weapons and left a letter under Alec's door. Not just to explain herself, but to get him confused with the things she wrote, that would give her more time to do what she had to. She drew a rune on her skin, a rune for silence. It wasn't hard to get out of the institute, not really. The hardest part was now.

Where the hell was the jail that they took Jenny to? She took a necklace she got from Jenny long ago, she kept it to remember, to remember that a part of her family was alive and that she had to protect her somehow, but now she could use it to track her.

She spent two weeks in the institute, learning a few things she would probably need outside, to find her sister. One of these things, were a way to track her. She held the necklace carefully and drew a rune on the back of her hand. The necklace felt warm against her palm and then she saw where her sister was. Idris. She never went to Idris, but somehow she knew that place was Idris. How could she get there? When she was far away from the institute, walking thru an empty street, she took her phone to call the only person besides her sister and Alec who knew the truth – who showed her the truth. She called Anna.

"Hello?" She sounded tired.

"Hey, Anna."

"Sophia? What's wrong?"

"Why do you think something is wrong? Can't I just call you to talk? I mean… How is Anna? How is her life? Tell me everything. How was your day? How is the weather?" She couldn't see her friend's face, but she was sure she rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you wanted to talk about my life, you could have called earlier. And you wouldn't risk calling me again after what happened if it wasn't serious."

"You are a smart girl. Anyway, I just left the institute. I know where my sister is."

"What? How did you leave the institute?"

"Walking. And Jenny is in Idris."

"The Clave will be really mad at you for leaving, they will take it as a sign, they will think you've made something wrong."

"I didn't really need to hear that, I met them, you know? I called you to ask how can I get to Idris."

"You're not going alone to Idris. No way. I have no idea why your name is Sophia, since it means wisdom. Your name should be Impulsive. Or Crazy Bitch."

"Two lovely names, but I'm not sure they are good names for angels, not even in Latin. You say I can't get to Idris alone, so who is going with me?"

"I am."

"There's just a little problem about your plan. You're in Brazil and… I'm not."

"I know a portal next to where I am, I'm going to meet you there and I'm going with you. I know Idris better than you do."

"But-"

Before she could reply, Anna hung up.

Soon, Anna was there. She came from nowhere and looked at Sophia.

"You, young lady, are so screwed."

"It's good to see you too."

Anna was from an old and traditional family of Shadowhunters. She had a beautiful long golden hair, soft curls falling over her shoulder. She had dark eyes and a perfect pale skin, her smile was perfect as well. She was just like Isabelle when it came to her style, there she was on her gear and high heels, and her makeup was flawless.

"My family will kill me when they notice I'm gone."

"They can't kill you if they can't find you. You see, if you're gone, they can't touch you, so they can't "kill you." They'll just do it when you come back. And well, you didn't need to come with me."

"Oh, but I did. I'm not letting you go to Idris alone."

"And how will we get there?"

"You'll see."

She called a warlock. The only warlock Sophia has ever met was Magnus. This… Creature was different. He had bat wings and a cruel smile; his teeth looked like shark's teeth. He had a tan skin, a messy dark hair and dark eyes. He was weird, dangerous, and still… Beautiful, somehow. If he didn't smile and could hide his wings, he would be one of the most beautiful boys Sophia had ever seen.

"Hello, Anna. You look different."

"Yeah, I'm five years older. And you still owe me." She opened her hand and there you could see a stone.

"A warlock promise, something to hold on to, that's for sure. So what can I do for you, my lady?"

"A portal, I need a portal."

"And where are you going?" He smiled, amused.

"That's not really your business."

"Ouch. Well, a promise is a promise. You want a portal, you'll get a portal."

He created the portal and Anna gave him the stone, he smiled and disappeared. Anna held Sophia's hand and they both jumped inside of the portal. After the sensation of falling down into an endless black hole and the lack of air, she felt the ground beneath her body. Grass, she was laying over grass and when she opened her eyes, she saw a beautiful blue sky, so beautiful it took her breath away.

"I hope you had a comfortable trip." Anna was standing beside of her, looking down at her. Her dark eyes looked almost honey colored with all this sunlight.

"Very comfortable, thanks." Sophia was still feeling dizzy, her heart was racing, but she didn't get hurt.

"Get up. Thanks to you and your sister, we have a jail to find."


	7. Chapter 7

They walked through the hills for hours, following the necklace that was tracking Jenny. Every place was more beautiful than the last one. If the situation was different, Sophia thought, she would love to keep walking around these places for hours, maybe even for days. She'd never get tired of the view. Everything was peaceful and beautiful. But she didn't have time to enjoy it now, she had to keep walking.

"I hope the jail isn't in Alicante, because we can't just get into that place without permission."

"Where are we?"

"The only place of Idris I really know, the place where I've got born. I bet the jail isn't here. It's a calm place, there's nothing much around."

"Hm. Well, I hope the jail isn't far either."

"If you're complaining because I brought you to the middle of nowhere, why don't you go back to New York and try to come to Idris on your own, walking?"

"Moody. I'm not complaining."

Anna took her shoes off long ago, because high heels don't really fit with this kind of place. Or with walking in general, a lesson Anna would never learn. Anna and Sophia met each other in the worst moment of Sophia's life and the best moments of Sophia's life, she spent with her as well.

Sophia was 19 years old now; she lived with her uncle and aunt until she was 15. One day she got home from school and saw them dead in the middle of the living room and she didn't know what to do or where to go. She had a mother and a father, but they wouldn't like to see her. That was when she met Anna. She was living in the streets, since she had no place to go, and a demon attacked her. Anna saved her life and took her to an institute. At first she seemed to be sure that Sophia was a Shadowhunter. Anna helped Sophia with the training and everything, even though the institute had someone to teach and train her. She was the one who noticed that all her runes would disappear in a few days, even the permanent ones. She was the one who searched for information, who made the memories of Sophia's past life get back little by little. She was the only one who saw her scars.

Sophia had two scars at her back, two white big cuts, in the place that her wings would be, if she had any. Anna was always hiding her secrets, drawing runes over and over again in the place where her permanent runes should be. She was the closest thing Sophia ever had from a real sister, since she didn't live with her sister since she was 4 years old and could barely see her. Anna was 3 years older than Sophia. She lived in an apartment with her boyfriend. Her parents lived in a big house down the street. They wouldn't leave her alone, since she was their only child and she was always getting into bad situations. Like this one.

Anna's parents always treated Sophia as her pet. Like something cute that couldn't think or make its own choices, so it was Anna's responsibility to "take care of her and clean her mess."

Maybe that's the reason why Sophia never got very close to Anna's parents.

"Thank you." Sophia said. Anna stopped walking and looked at her.

"For what?"

"For bringing me to Idris, for coming here to help me."

"It's fine. If you die, I'll have to find another homeless Shadowhunter to be my pet and I guess they're not very common." She answered and started walking again.

Alec woke up and went to the bathroom. When he left, something got his attention: A small piece of white paper, under his door. He took it and opened it.

_Alec,_

_I'm so sorry if you'll get into trouble because of me, but there are things I had to do. I needed to come back to Brazil. I'm so, so sorry. Thanks for everything anyway. I'm not really good with words, but I'll miss talking to you. Tell Isabelle I'm sorry for stealing a few clothes from her, but I might send it back when I can. Tell Jace I said bye. Tell your mother to don't look for me, she won't find me, not even the Clave will._

_See you, Alexander Lightwood._

His heart skipped a beat. He took his phone quickly, she couldn't be far, she wrote this a few hours ago. He called Isabelle.

"Simon, please, don't stop." Isabelle said and closed her eyes, as Simon kissed and licked her neck, increasing the speed of his moves. He could feel she was digging her fingernails into the skin of his back but he felt no pain. He squeezed her thigh and she moaned. And then her phone rang. He looked up at her. "It will stop ringing soon, just… Keep going." She said.

"It could be an emergency."

"What we have here is an emergency too, it's been a long time, you know." He knew. They didn't have any chance to be together for a long time, when she was in the battle to get Sebastian. It took a long time for a "battle." He would call it a war, but it was too short to be a war too. It was something in the middle. After the end of the battle, it was the first time she could get out of the institute and come to spend some time with him. The phone stopped ringing and he kissed her deeply. He was so afraid of losing her when she was gone; he never noticed he liked her so much. But he did. Her hands were suddenly on his lower back, pressing him hard against her body. And the phone started ringing again.

"Not the best soundtrack to this moment." He said against her lips, she was breathless.

"I'm going to kill whoever is calling me. I mean, it's 8 in the morning! It better be really an emergency." Simon laughed. She spent the night at his apartment, but he was too hungry to really think about sex. He drank her blood, and then she needed some rest. When she woke up in the morning, she didn't want to eat, she didn't want anything else, but him. Not a good time for sex, early in the morning, most people could say. Luckily, any time was good for Isabelle, because he wanted her just as much as he wanted her blood last night. She reached for her phone and he was about to lie beside of her, but she held him back with her legs. "Don't. Stay right there, it won't take long." She picked up the phone and he was looking at her face, the way her soft lips moved while she talked. "Alec. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME?! You better have a great reason. I mean, the best reason ever. I'm_ really _busy right now."

"_Sophia, she ran away." _Simon could hear Alec's answer clearly.

"So what?"

"_There are things I need to tell you, about her. She isn't a Shadowhunter."_

"What else could she be? Are you high?"

"_I can't talk about it thru the phone. Come back home, then I can tell you everything."_

She hung up and looked up at Simon. "Whatever it is, it can wait. We're not done yet, Lewis."


	8. Chapter 8

They walked for two days straight, they barely slept. Finally, they found the jail. It wasn't in Alicante. Sophia's body was hurting so much, it seemed to be burning. She sat down and Anna sat down beside of her. The sun was coming down, painting the sky with a lot of different colors. She took one of the bottles of water that Anna had brought – she came to Idris with food and water enough, she knew they would probably walk a lot until they found the jail. Sophia took a sip from the bottle, looking at the sky, trying to count the colors.

"Idris is a beautiful place."

"Yes, it is. I always wanted to bring you here, but now when we are here, we can't enjoy it. Maybe someday we can come back, and then I can show you the house where I spent the first years of my life, the rivers and the forests. You love green stuff, so I think you'll like it."

"Green stuff?" Sophia repeats and laughs. "You mean nature, yes, I like it."

"What will you do? I mean, when you meet your sister? Will you help her to run away?"

"No. I won't do it, it would be… Terrible. I don't really know what I'll do. I want to talk to her, but… I really don't know."

"You never talked to me about her. You just told me what she was and that she existed, but nothing else. How is she like?"

"Her hair is dark and straight, her eyes are black, her skin is tan… Just like my father was. But prettier, thanks God. A girl with my dad's face wouldn't look nice."

"I didn't ask how she looks like. I asked how she is." Sophia looked at Anna and she saw she was worried.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Why did you take so long?" Alec asked looking at Izzy and Simon as they arrived.

"I told you, we were busy." Izzy smiled and looked at Simon.

"8 in the morning? Really?" He didn't want to think about Izzy's love life with Simon. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Sophia."

He told them everything about her and about the letter she left.

"Brazil is a big country, she's right, we can't find her. At least, not if she didn't leave any personal object behind for us to track." Alec shook his head.

"I've checked her room, there's nothing there. And the Clave will think she made something bad to run away."

"I think she was just bored of being stuck in the institute, let her go. She didn't do anything wrong after all and she's old enough. She's probably fine and doesn't want to be found. I would run away myself if people kept me stuck for so long. About the Clave, they have no idea what she really is, so she won't be a priority. She isn't a risk or something; they were keeping her just in case. And I don't think she's up to something bad either."

"You don't understand, she wouldn't just run away to another country for nothing. She has a plan, I'm sure of it. I mean, not a bad plan, but she _has_ a plan."

"I know you two became really close, but Alec, you don't really know her. She lived here just for a few weeks."

"What if she's in danger?"

"We can't find her in time if she's really in danger. But you saw how fast she heals and she's an angel. It must count on something in a fight. The one who wanted to kill her is in the jail now." Izzy was probably right. Sophia made her choice; there was nothing he could do for her.

"I just don't want to be here, doing nothing, a while something is happening."

"If you want to tell the Clave about her nature just to find her, don't. I'm serious. Her life will be a living hell then and she will never forgive you, not after what you already did to her. All we can do is to keep an eye in Brazil. If we see something that is not normal going on there, we can check it out."

"And if you really got that close to her, she'll let you know if she's fine, she'll come back. That's what friends do." Simon spoke, for the first time since he got here. Alec hoped he was right.

It was dark already, the stars were shining. Sophia never saw stars shining so much before. She would get into the jail using her abilities and Anna would be around if she needed help, but she couldn't risk her friend's life. The guards didn't see her as she walked inside, as a shadow. The necklace inside of her hand was hotter now, almost burning her palm. She walked slowly through the hall. She reached a big cell, where she knew her sister was.

"Jenny." She whispered. No answer. "Please, Jenny, talk to me." She saw a pair of eyes in the dark, but it wasn't Jenny's eyes. Those eyes were confused and curious. She looked back at the person who was staring at her. "Hey, you, do you know where Jenny is?"

"You mean the girl with dark hair?" A male voice answered. They couldn't keep a boy and a girl at the same cell, could they? "She isn't here anymore. They took her to another cell."

"But this necklace… She should be here." Sophia frowned.

"She's in a place where you can't track her, and since this was the last place where she could be tracked, it got you here." The boy got to his feet slowly, as if he didn't mean to scare her. He walked forward and as the moonlight shone on his face, she could see him better. His hair was very fair; in the moonlight it looked white. His skin was pale and seemed very soft. His eyes were black as her sister's eyes. "I can help you to find her, but I have a price." He said and smiled.

"And what would it be?"


	9. Chapter 9

"I can help you to find her, but I have a price."

"And what would it be?"

He looked at the girl in front of him. She looked so much like Clary; it was even hard to look at her without feeling angry and betrayed. Clary betrayed him. His sister, she was supposed to love him.

He would probably die in this place, after the Clave got all they wanted from him. He was still trying to escape, planning on something, but it was really hard to get out of a place like this. His days here were boring, his nights were too silent. He shared the cell with a girl for a few hours, true. He wondered why they put a girl on his cell, but well, that girl wouldn't talk to him or have fun with him. Such a pity because she was really hot. He had nothing to lose now. Looking at this girl, he thought of all the things he wanted to do with Clary once. This girl could be the last girl he would see in his life. She looked innocent, and at the same time, empty. She wasn't afraid of him. Probably she didn't know who he was.

"A kiss, I want a kiss." She frowned. He thought of it, kissing her, pretending she was Clary. It would taste so good, like a vengeance. _After all, I did kiss you again, little sister._ She wasn't really Clary, but she looked like her. Good enough.

"A kiss? Why do you want to kiss me? If you think I have any key and want to take it from me, I'm sorry to disappoint you, I don't have anything here, but a stele. And I'm not important enough to people to let you go if you keep me as a hostage."

Sophia looked at him curious. A kiss? Really? Well, whatever he was planning with it, he probably wouldn't get it. He didn't have any weapons and if he was thinking about getting his soul into her body with some kind of ritual to leave the cell, it wouldn't work, since she was an angel and angels couldn't be possessed.

"I don't want to get out of here. I mean, I_ do_ want to get out of here, but not by kissing you. I'm just bored." He shrugged. "But if you don't want my help, fine. Good luck trying to find the girl, she's everywhere and nowhere at the same time. I've been where she is before, when they thought someone could come to get me, to kill me. Maybe they took her to that place because they knew you'd come for her." She thought about it. Impossible, they didn't know she was her sister. But still, Jenny tried to kill her; maybe they thought Sophia wanted to kill Jenny now. That was so ironic it made her laugh. The boy looked at her trying to understand why she laughed.

"Ok, you'll get your kiss." She didn't come to Idris from New York just to end it up like this; she had to take the risk.

"Come closer to the bars. I can't get out, if you're wondering." She stepped forward and the right side of her face touched a cold bar softly. He was close to the bars as well, close to her. She could feel his warm breath and she looked up at him. He looked into her eyes and then at her lips. Their lips touched. He kissed her with urge first, like if he wanted to consume her completely like fire, like if he was angry and anxious. The kiss seemed to be a sweet pain for him and he wanted to her to feel the pain. It tasted like a vengeance. He wanted her to fear him, but at the same time, he wanted her to like it. He was evil; she could feel it, inside and outside. Still, she didn't break the kiss. Jenny needed her. After a while the kiss became soft and a part of all that evil seemed to be vanishing. His body relaxed. But suddenly he broke the kiss and looked at her, breathing hard. He stepped back.

"What was that?"

"A kiss, that's how it works, you know?"

"No, I mean, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"It… It was…"

"Fantastic, I know, I'm a great kisser." He shook his head.

"No. That's not the word I'm searching for. You are not a Shadowhunter. You are not a Downworlder, not even a mundane. What _are_ you?"

"I_ am_ a Shadowhunter."

"Your kiss, it's burning me. My veins are burning." He said, looking at his arms, scared. His eyes were wide.

"I see you haven't kissed a girl in a while." She answered, laughing. Not like she could make fun of his because of that. The last time she kissed someone was at her past life. She could feel it on her lips again now, as if her love – Sammuel - had just kissed her a few seconds ago. His lips were gentle, hopeless and scared when he kissed her for the last time, before she died in his arms. She was still stuck on the past. But she shouldn't; she had to think about the present, about her sister.

She looked at the boy inside of the cell. She could see his body was shaking softly. She had nothing to do with it, it was a cold night, he was probably shivering. But he was… Sweating. Suddenly he shut his eyes and cursed. Now she believed him, he was in pain. He fell down to his knees. She was scared. Just a kiss of hers could do this to someone? Was it a part of her curse?

"What did you do?" He screamed and she didn't know what to say, she was too scared to think about it now. Not scared of him, he couldn't do anything to hurt her, but she was scared of herself.

"I-I don't know, I'm sorry." She said and ran down the hall. She never ran so fast; quickly she was outside. She just stopped running when she reached the forest where Anna should be; watching the place from outside to make sure Sophia was fine. Even her lungs were cold because of the freezing air and she could barely breathe from running, every breath hurt. She looked at the big jail behind of her. Would that boy die? Was she made to hurt people?


	10. Chapter 10

Anna found Sophia soon, she was still and the wind was blowing her hair around. She was embracing herself, looking at the jail.

"I didn't find her." She said without looking at Anna.

"What?"

Sophia told Anna everything that happened inside of the jail as if it had happened years ago and to someone else. She always told her stories like this, indifferent. Sometimes it was hard to believe she really felt something, she had a weird way of showing her feelings..

"You should sleep for now, Sophia. Tomorrow we can go back to New York."

"But the boy-"

"Yes, we can check it out tomorrow too." Sophia nods and lies down, wrapping herself with one of the blankets they had.

That night Sophia had too many dreams. Dreams about the boy she kissed. She saw his past, what they did to him, what he did to people. He was just like her sister, half-demon; he was the boy Alec told her about. Was it bad that she felt better now for hurting him? He killed Alec's little brother, he made Alec suffer. Alec would be proud of her now, wouldn't he?

Sophia liked Alec a lot, he was nice to her, he was gentle and sweet and he made her think about home and family and those things she didn't really have. Anna was her family, but Alec had a _real_ family, something she had never seen before.

The dreams were too real. And the weirdest part of it all was that she saw everything that happened to that boy from his point of view. She was outside watching him, but she could feel what he felt. He had weird feelings, but when he was a kid, at least he_ felt something_. At the end, he didn't. She felt a strong emotion, she hated.

_Hate_; she couldn't feel it, she was an angel, but this feeling was everywhere now, she was drowning into it. She was used to feel sorrow, anger, even a thirsty for justice. But she never felt what she was feeling now. Hate, thirsty for vengeance and something so strong that killed her senses of forgiving, she couldn't forgive someone like that. She couldn't hate him; she was already feeling like a monster, she would be a complete monster if she was taken by hate too.

He hurt his sister; he was selfish, he wanted to everyone who was bothering him to die. And then she realized she was too much like him. It couldn't hurt more than this.

Suddenly everything got dark. She started walking around, trying to find walls, trying to find something, anything, but she was completely lost. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she saw a light and then she knew what it was about, what she had done to that boy when he kissed her.

The guards came to see why he had screamed, he was on his bed, still burning, but now it wasn't hurting so much. He didn't tell them what really happened, so they left him alone again. He looked up at the ceiling as the pain was slowly leaving his body.

What the hell was that?

He tried to remember about the kiss. The lips of the girl he kissed were soft and warm, she took the pace he took, and she didn't even hesitate. It felt good for a moment. He started the kiss feeling angry, but then he forgot why he was so angry and his body relaxed, he started to taste her lips slowly, kissing her softly. It felt like something too good to be from this world. But suddenly, he started to feel like burning. A part of him didn't mind, he didn't want to stop the kiss, he was hypnotized. He didn't care if he would burn. But another part of him, hated the girl for some reason. He felt like killing her. He didn't do any of those things.

When he stopped the kiss, it burnt even more, so much more. It was inside of his veins, consuming a part of him. He wanted to see her again; he didn't want to see her anymore, all at the same time. She left him here burning. Now he was feeling more than pain, he was feeling weird things. He felt guilty, sad, hopeless and desperate. When the pain was gone, he almost felt like praying for it to come back, to take away his thoughts. Not like he thought God would listen.

He started to remember the way she laughed at him, thinking he was joking at first. He got really mad at her; he wanted to punch her face and watch that smile disappear. He couldn't punch her, but he could scream at her and he did. He could see clearly the look on her face when her smile was gone. He thought he should be pleased, but he wasn't.

She wasn't afraid of him. She looked at him as if she had killed someone innocent for no reason and was looking at its body, trying to wonder why she did it. Why would she look like this? He was at a jail, he screamed at her, why would she think he was innocent, why would she feel guilty?

And then she ran away and he was alone again.

He got to his feet and looked at the window on his cell. It was near to the ceiling, too far from him and it was really small. He could only see a few things outside, because of the lights they kept on at night, to the guards to see everything and everyone. He wondered how that girl got inside. He came back to his bed and closed his eyes. This night, he thought he would have a lot of dreams, after what happened, but he didn't have any dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

She woke up but she was still tired. She hadn't just dreamed about the boy; she had dreams about her life, about herself.

She made terrible things she didn't even know. She didn't mean to do that… She killed people. It's not like it would be better to kill people around just because you didn't mean it.

She had to see the boy inside of that jail, she had to.

He opened his eyes and sat up at his bed. He saw her in front of his cell again and he thought it wasn't real. She was sitting there, with something in her lap, looked like a dark blanket. She was looking down, playing with one of the buttons of her coat.

"Good morning." She said and didn't even look at him. "I came here to tell you I'm sorry about yesterday and to see if you were… Alive." At the sunlight of this cold day, she looked like something way too breakable, too fragile. "I can see you are. Anyway, it's really cold outside; I thought you'd probably need it more than I do." She stood up and threw the blanket between the bars for him. She turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait." She stopped and looked at him. "Are you leaving? Will you give up on searching for that girl, Jena?"

"Jenny, it stands for Jennifer. And I don't "give up"; I'm just leaving for now. I can think of something else later, it wasn't a good plan to come here the way I did."

"I can still help you if you want."

"Why would you do that?" Good question.

"Well, we made a deal. A kiss for my help."

"I thought the deal was broken after I've burnt you with my lips."

"Such a silly reason to break a deal." He answered and smiled, trying to look pleasant. She didn't smile back, she could see through it.

"I know what happened yesterday. I didn't, but now I do."

"What was it?"

"I don't think I should talk about it, but all you need to know is that I didn't mean to hurt you, Jonathan Christopher Morgenster."

"You know my name." She shrugged.

"You're famous."

"Call me Sebastian."

"No. You stole this name, I won't call you that. And you know what this name means, don't you? If you do, you know it doesn't fit you. It means revered."

"And you know what Jonathan means. Does_ it_ fit me? "gift of God", am I?" He said and laughed. She was still, looking at him with cold eyes. "Since you know my name, I should know yours. What's your name?"

"Sophia."

"Come on, no last name?"

"Orphans don't have last names."

"Sophia, you burnt me, I have the right to know what happened to me." He tried to say her name as softly as he could.

"Jonathan, you killed Max, he had the right to live. You must pay for what you've done, but I'm not the one who will make you pay."

"You knew him? So that's why you're looking at me like this? It's all about vengeance?"

"It's about justice, but it doesn't belong to people."

"You're something else. You're different, like me. You're not people."

"You're right, I'm different. Not the same kind of creature that you are, but I'm different. You're confused, aren't you?"

"About what you are? Well, yes. It's not every day that someone comes around, kisses you and makes you feel like you're about to die in a fire that you can't see, only feel."

"Your feelings, they are messing around with your head, it's all mixed, since yesterday. You don't have just one nature, not anymore. You know how I feel, you know how it hurts. The worst part is that I can barely look at you and you're the only one who understands me."

"Come closer." He said without thinking about it.

"Why should I?"

"Why shouldn't you? I can't hurt you." She didn't move.

"You're wrong. You can hurt me. I saw everything you did and everything he did to you. I feel sorry for you and I hate you, all at the same time. It wasn't your fault, but still, you're a monster. I came here to look at you, to know what a monster looks like; to be sure you're different from me. But I'm just like you in so many ways. I walk through the shadows; I study people to act like they want me to act, just to manipulate them. I can't trust and I can't be trusted. I already wanted to people to die and they did. People I loved. I hurt my sister. I don't want to be a monster, but I did exactly what you did. I came here to pretend I care about you today, to pretend it would matter if you were alive or dead. I didn't want you alive, I didn't want you dead and that is just not right, to be so indifferent." She stepped back. "I changed you, with that kiss. I've burnt a part of your nature, demon nature. I gave you human feelings, what you should have if your father hadn't done what he did to you. But who will burn the bad feelings out of me? A creature like me shouldn't have these feelings." She shut her eyes as if when she opened it, she would be out of a nightmare.

"Tell me, what are you?" She opened her eyes and they looked so empty, it looked like she was dead, but her heart was still beating. She smiled sweetly.

"I'm an angel." She whispered. "An angel who laughed when you were in pain, an angel who ran away and left you here to die alone, an angel who already killed people, with nothing but a silent wish."


	12. Chapter 12

She was looking at him, waiting for an answer. Something to convince her that she wasn't evil. But she had blood on her hands, from long ago. She didn't remember of her past life very well, but she got new memories last night. A man was standing in front of her, she was with a gun.

"Give me a reason to don't kill you." She sounded amused. He didn't say anything, just looked at her with anger. What did he do for her anyway? She had no idea. In the dream, she screamed with herself, she screamed to it to stop. It didn't work. "And this… Is justice." She said and pulled the trigger. Maybe loving someone wasn't her biggest mistake after all. And that wasn't the worst part.

Her aunt, her uncle, they died because of her. When she was 15 years old, everything seemed so hard, they'd always keep her stuck inside of the house, her uncle would hit her, her aunt slept with other men. Once she wondered what it would be like if they died, so she could be free. And then it happened. _An angel who already killed people, with nothing but a silent wish._

She tried to feel sad for their death, she really did, but she couldn't. She had no idea she was the one who did this though.

"Come closer." He said again. This time she went, slowly. She looked up at him and held the bars tightly. "You know what I did to…"

"To that other angel? Yes, you took off his wings."

"Did you know him?"

"A little bit. He's a warrior, I'm not."

"Can you explain the kiss stuff better?"

"Well, you know that sword that Clary used to stab Jace, it burnt all the evil inside of him. If that sword cut you, you would die, because the demon's blood burnt your humanity before you got born. The sword just has all that power because it belongs to an angel, because it came from heaven. I'm an angel, but with some human nature. So when I… Kissed you, it burnt a part of the demon inside of you, but not all of it, so you didn't die, and it was replaced with human feelings. Not like you're good now, "human" doesn't mean good, I can tell… But you have two natures now. Like I do."

"So if I kissed you again…"

"You'd probably burn again, yes."

"What if I touch you?"

"I don't know." He raised a hand, hesitating. He touched her cheek with his knuckles.

"No. It doesn't burn."

"I guess it's just direct contact that hurts you."

"Yes, probably." He ran his thumb through her lips and she looked at him again, surprised. "You told me you feel like me. So tell me I'm not crazy. I want to kiss you, but at the same time, I want to hurt you." She could pretend she was scared, that he was crazy. But she could feel it. She hated him; she wanted to make him disappear. Still, she came here to see him. And now she wanted to kiss him. But she wanted to scream at him too, to blame him.

"I guess we're both crazy, broken things." He bruised his lips on her cheek slowly.

"At least…" He whispered, kissing her jaw "We're not alone anymore. I always wanted to know someone like me, I thought my sister was like me, but she weren't. I thought I could make Jace be like this, binding him. I thought I could make an army of creatures like me, but they'd just follow orders, creatures without wishes." She shivered. He raised his hand again and took her arm, squeezing it. It hurt and she knew she would have a mark on her skin later, but she didn't care. "Kiss me." He said, sounding bitter.

"Wait." She knew how to get into the cell. It was a terrible idea, an angel and a demon at the same place, stuck together. And again, she didn't care. He looked at her, confused. She got into the shadows, walking inside of the cell as if the bars didn't exist.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"The same way I got into the jail, joining the shadows."

"A dark angel?" He smiled.

"Not really. Without the light, there's no shadow. Have you ever seen a shadow in the dark?" She got at the middle of the cell, looking around. "How do they keep you here?"

"Spells, runes, enough things to bind greater demons and something else. A special room for a special guest. As you can see, this cell is away from all the other ones with people inside of it. I've tried to get out, but it's impossible. For me, not for you, I see."

"Well, if ever I get arrested, make sure to let them know, angels can move around into the shadows."

"Can't you get me out of here?"

"You can't come with me, you're no light. No offense."

"I'm not offended, if you want to me to feel offended, you'll have to try it harder next time." She turned around to face him.

"If I wanted to offend you, you'd know it, trust me."

"Can I ask you about the girl you were searching for?"

"Jenny? She's my sister."

"She doesn't look nothing like you."

"Clary doesn't look like you either."

"Right. Do you look like your mother or your father?"

"None. I look like I always looked like in heaven, like I'll always look like. Just not as shining, of course. Jenny reminds me of our father. When I got born, he couldn't believe I was his daughter, so it was Jenny who saved their marriage." She had no idea why she was telling him these stupid old facts of her life. Probably because talking about random things with random people always helped her to forget her problems.

"And why was she here with me before?"

"She was here because she's a half demon too, so they kept her with you."

"She didn't seem like a half demon to me. She seemed so weak."

"She's not weak, but she wasn't raised like you."

"And why were she at the jail?"

"She tried to kill me."

"How nice, lovely family."

"I can tell the same." He smiled.

"You're really fun to talk to, Sophia. I like that. I'll help you with your sister if you don't run away."

"I'd never run away from my sister."

"I'm not talking about your sister." He whispered in her ear. "Everybody needs company. Even someone like me."


	13. Chapter 13

They would go back to New York today. Sophia could create portals, thanks to the rune she learnt at the institute, the one Clary made. She left the jail and found Anna. Anna looked up at her.

"Is he alive?" She nodded.

"He's fine."

"You took longer than I thought you would."

"Well, I tried to found my sister… Again." She lied.

"No success?"

"Not at all."

"And are you ready to come back to New York? Or do you want to come back to Brazil? I guess my boyfriend won't mind with you stayed with us for a while." Anna stood up.

"No, I'll come back to New York."

"Ok then. Will you create the portal now?"

"Yes."

"Is it hard?"

"Not really." She took her stele and drew a rune on a tree. Slowly, a portal started to be created. Anna looked at her.

"Let's go." Sophia sighed.

"I'm sorry." Anna looked at her confused and then Sophia pushed her inside of the portal. She tried to hold herself back, but it was too late, she was already falling inside of it. Sophia sent her back to Brazil and she'd stay in Idris for now. You could make a portal to go to anywhere in this world. But not to come to Idris, you had to have permission for it, or at least, the help of a warlock. Anna couldn't come back; she spent her warlock promise already. Because of Sophia. Sophia tried to wonder the look on her friend's face now. She could be mad, sad, angry, disappointed, so many things. Still she knew she did the right thing, she couldn't risk Anna's life or her sister's safety. She would stay with Jonathan for now.

Dangerous choice, she thought. But she wasn't afraid of dying. She was numb. She stayed walking the whole day, and then she went to the river and took her clothes off. She got into this and felt the cold water in her skin. She closed her eyes. She didn't feel the cold as much as other's people did, but she could feel it. She always liked the water. _It could take me away if I wanted to_, she thought. _Take me away from all of this, I'll forget it all, this is just a crazy hallucination._

She got herself cleaned and got out of the river shivering. She dressed one of the clothes she had brought inside of her bag. She ate some fruits and then she came back to his cell, at night. He was laid at his bed.

"Hey."

"Hey." He replied and looked at her. "Come here." She walked slowly toward him and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Lay beside of me." She did. He held her. It should be weird. But it didn't feel weird. He asked her to lie beside of him and it felt a little automatic, as if he had practiced that question before to sound sure of it. She didn't know him very well, yet she knew everything. They met yesterday and here she was, inside of his arms. His arms should be an unfamiliar place, but it felt very familiar. She didn't need to speak, the silence was fine. She could almost forget they were in a cell, she could almost forget they were monsters. She could think he was Sammuel. But his skin was warmer, his scent was different. There were two beds inside of the cell and they were sharing a small one. It was a cold night; they could get warmer together than alone. Of course that wasn't his reason to ask her to lay with him, but she could pretend it was.

"Your skin is very cold." He said as her face touched the warm bare skin of his neck. "Is it always like this?"

"Well, my skin is slightly colder than human skin. But I believe it's colder now, I got into the river today."

"It's almost snowing outside and you got into the river?" She nodded. "I didn't know angels were _so _crazy."

"I needed it."

"Why is that?"

"Water calms me down."

"Are you nervous?"

"Not now." One of his hands went to her waist. She put a hand on his chest, over his heart. She wanted to hear it beating, to know he was something alive. She always believed that it doesn't matter how terrible a person is, there's always a chance for changing if its heart is still beating. She wanted to believe it, so it could be the same for her and she wanted to change. She felt his heart beating in the palm of her hand, in her fingers. She felt she shouldn't be here; it was like laying with the enemy, maybe because he still had demon blood on his veins. She wanted to burn it all, to kiss him again and again and again, until he was just human, but she wouldn't do that for some reason.

His fingers squeezed her waist, but it didn't hurt. She knew she wasn't the only one trying not to fight. She was sure there was a part of him that wanted to kill her, but she wasn't afraid. She was trying to understand what was holding them back, why they wouldn't just end it all with a bloody fight.

"Where are your wings if you're an angel?" He asked breaking the silence. She sat up and she could tell he was tense, wondering if he asked something he shouldn't. She took off her coat and then she took off her shirt. Her long red hair was falling over her right shoulder.

"Look." She said. He sat up and she could feel his eyes at her bare skin. She felt his fingers running through one of the big white scars and she closed her eyes. It was painful. Not physically, but the feeling of something missing where her wings should be. Now when he touched it, she could feel it deep inside, she could feel it in her bones. It was like missing your legs or arms and knowing it wasn't an accident, knowing you did it to yourself.

"Why did it happen to you? I mean, why are you on earth living in a human's body, why did you lose your wings?" He was curious about it since she told him she was an angel. What could be so terrible to lose it all but not bad enough to go to hell?

"I had a mission and I failed on it. Then I got born as a mundane, without knowing anything about my nature." He could feel she wasn't telling him everything.

"Will you ever get your wings back?"

"Probably yes. I can just come back to heaven when I complete my mission. The problem is I don't know my mission." Her skin was really pale. It seemed fragile, but at the same time, stronger than it should be. Her scars made him think about the scars at his back. He kept running his fingers through it gently.

"Have you ever showed this to someone else?"

"My friend Anna saw this once, probably my mom saw it too, but I don't think I've ever _showed_ it." He wanted to hear that answer, to know he was the first one to who she showed her scars. He felt pleased about this. He really wanted to kiss her lips now, like he had never wanted to kiss someone before. Probably because he couldn't, he always liked the forbidden things better. "We should sleep now." She took her shirt and dressed it. They lay down and she fell asleep slowly inside of his arms, her spine against his chest. He took a long time to sleep that night.


	14. Chapter 14

He was sitting at the corner of the cell when she arrived tonight. He looked up at her. Every night she would come back and every night he seemed a little surprised for that. He told her about the cell her sister was, but someone probably changed its place, she couldn't find it and this jail was really big, it would be hard to find her sister. Some cells were like portals, some cells were completely closed. Jonathan's cell seemed something worse. It was at an empty big hall, his cell was the last one, dark and cold. The walls were made of stone, the cell was closed with black bars with shining runes all over it. The door at the end of the hall was impossible to be crossed. The worst part was not the cell itself, but the fact that he didn't have anyone to talk to but her. Some people would go insane in a place as quiet as this one. He couldn't leave, not even to eat or drink water as the other people could, they'd bring him the food and the water. He could just leave to take shower and use the bathroom and some guard had to go with him.

Actually she found some things to do with her days, she helped some people around the place and they gave her some money, way too little, but she didn't really need that to survive. Jonathan once told her he missed the taste of good wine, so she bought some of it. She showed him the bottle as she got into the cell. He looked at a bottle of water next to him and then at the bottle of wine between her hands.

"I didn't know angels could turn water into wine too."

"Oh, we can't, but we can turn money into cheap wine." She handed him the bottle, he took it.

"Sit, make yourself comfortable. My cell is your cell." She sat down beside of him.

She was feeling bad and guilty these days. A part of her was happy about not finding her sister, because then she could be with Jonathan. Sometimes she felt desperate, as if she needed air, in the middle of the night. She would leave the cell running, without waking him up and she would run like a crazy inside of the dark forest, begging to find something or someone, just to get into a fight. She never found it. But most of times, she wanted to be there with him, talking to him about everything and nothing. Here it didn't matter what she did, he didn't care. He didn't care because he was a monster as well, but she was selfish enough to pretend it was a good thing.

"This wine is not so bad, not really. Well, thank you for buying it." She didn't answer; she was looking to the wall in front of them. He took another sip. "You're quiet today."

"I'm just thinking. Sorry."

"It's ok. Do you want some wine?" She had never tasted wine. She never felt like it. Once someone told her that it could warm you up inside a little bit, and it was so cold that she couldn't deny it.

"Sure." He handed her the bottle and she poured a little of it inside of her mouth, without touching her lips on the bottle.

"Hey, I'm not sick or something, you won't be "demonic" for touching your lips where I touched mine."

"Yes, but you could be burnt again for touching your lips where my lips were." He shrugged.

"It doesn't sound so bad in a cold night like this one."

The taste of wine was sweet and a little bitter at first, but now, moments after she swallowed it, and just some of it were still on her tongue, it tasted weird and strong, all the sweetness was gone and it got even bitterer. It burned her throat a little. She gave the bottle back to him. "Ugh, this is weird."

"What? You never drank wine?"

"No."

"You shouldn't drink more of it; I don't want to see how you act when you get drunk. Unless you take your clothes off. Ok, not even if you do, because I can't have sex with you anyway, I guess."

"Great, because I don't want to drink it again. My throat is hurting."

"If someday we see each other out of this place, I'll teach you how to really taste wine."

"Right."

"You don't think I'll get out of here someday, do you?"

"I don't think very much about things that are going to happen. I prefer the past and even the present."

"The present is not very good, is it?"

"It's not as bad as it could be."

"How worse could it be?"

"I could be alone at this cell. I could be at a terrible country without fruits and water around, and then I'd starve. The heat is worse than the cold, too. I'm too pale to enjoy the sun, as you see. Oh, and you could be not-so-pleasant-to-look-at."

"So you admit I'm pleasant to look at?" He said with a playful smile.

"Well, you look good enough." She lied. He was gorgeous, the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. And when he smiled like this, he looked even innocent. If he didn't have those black eyes, so dark it couldn't be human, he could probably tell people he was an angel, they'd believe.

"I'll be alone soon again."

"Don't say that."

"Sophia, when you find your sister, you're going away and I'll be alone again. I'm not stupid." The thought crossed her mind a few times before, but she would always push it away. She wanted to help him to escape sometimes, but he was evil and she knew he could be just manipulating her; maybe he would leave and keep killing people, even kill her. If she found Jenny, she would have no choice, she would have to leave. If her sister deserved to get out of here or not, that was something she would see easily, she was so easy to read… But Jonathan wasn't. Not even after all she saw about his life in her dreams, she couldn't tell his next move. Being with him inside of this cell was safe, if it would be safe outside, she wasn't sure. "If they don't kill me first, of course. What would you do if I die? Would you keep here at my cell trying to remember how good looking I really was? Promise me you will be at my funeral, and when everyone starts talking about how terrible I was, you'll say I was nice and all. Not like I'll be watching. If I could watch something after death, I would probably choose to watch hot women at the shower." He was joking so she would forget what he started to say, she knew it.

"They can't kill you until you're an adult."

"My birthday is not that far."

"I can't let you leave, Jonathan. I wish I could, but I can't be sure of what you will be up to if I let you leave." And the worst, how many people would hate her? She could even see Alec's sad blue eyes looking at her. "If I could be sure, I could try to help you. And don't try to convince me with words, because I'm not going to be fooled. I know you lie perfectly."

"I wouldn't try to convince you. Your name is wisdom; there must be a reason why God gave you this name." It used to have a reason, she was wise. Now she is just as wise as something stuck in a human body could be. Her real name – her name in heaven - meant wisdom as well, but it couldn't be pronounced for humans. When she got born, her mother named her Débora, and when she left her, she wanted to change her name. She wanted to be called Sophia. That was the name voices called her in her dreams, her real name. It wasn't a bad name, so her aunt told her she could have it.

"If I could take your strength away to take you with me, I would. It's not like I want to leave you either."

"You can take my strength away; you know what you have to do. Kiss me." She looked at him waiting for a laugh, for a smile, anything, but he wasn't joking.

"You don't want to be human, Jonathan. You just want to get out of here, but once I change you, you can't go back; you'll just be a normal Nephilim. And if you tried to change again, if you tried to be a demon… I'd have to…"

"Kill me, I know."

"It would be your choice then, I couldn't do anything about it."

"After I change, I'll be human; I won't be evil and I won't have these wishes, will I?"

"You'll be the same I guess; I can't change your essence. You'll have to deal with human feelings, that will be the only difference. And you won't have the power you have now; you won't be able to get what you want. You couldn't even try. It wouldn't feel like freedom for you either, would it?"

"It's better than being here."

"They'll chase you forever."

"It's my only chance anyway." He held her wrist and looked at her almost begging. "Come on, I'm going crazy with these two voices inside of my head, I'm miserable. One of them wants to do terrible things with you. If you only knew… And the other, the other wants you to hurt me slowly with your fire. I can't go back to what I was before, so change me completely now." She didn't know what to say. She got closer to him and held his face between her hands.

"Are you sure?" She said, caressing his face gently as she could with her thumbs. She wanted it, she wanted to change him. She wanted to be with him. He nodded and she bruised her lips on his. He kissed her carefully, he was afraid, she could feel it, but it was too late to stop. "You can't scream, no matter how much it hurts, or they'll come to see you and I'll have to leave." She spoke against his lips.

"I won't scream, I promise."

"You can't break promises with an angel." She leaned in, her fingers went to his fair soft hair, she kissed him deeply, but slowly. He hesitated for a moment, but now he was kissing her back just as deeply. One of his hands was on her left thigh and she didn't even think about taking it out of there. She tasted his sweet lips as she could now, biting it gently, licking it. They kissed for a long time. It was deep, passionate, confused, wild, careful, evil, good, it was everything, it was their natures mixing. When she started to feel the sweat on his skin, she broke the kiss and looked at him. His eyes were closed, he was burning, he wanted to scream, but as she said, you can't break promises with an angel. He wouldn't find his voice if he tried to scream now, it would probably hurt him even more. She took him inside of her arms and he lied there, almost crying in pain, groaning. He laid his head against her chest. His heart was racing, he was breathing hard. She took one of his hands and interviewed their fingers. "I won't leave you alone to burn this time." She said and took some hair out of his forehead with her free hand.


	15. Chapter 15

He slept there, his head laid on her chest. His skin was still hotter than it should, but he was sleeping now, so probably he wasn't in pain anymore. She didn't sleep at all; she was watching him to know if he was ok. It was probably 8 a.m.; he took hours to fall asleep. She was holding him tightly for so long that her arms were hurting now, but she didn't let him go.

"This time it didn't burn so much." He said in a weak voice.

"You're kidding me. It lasted for hours!"

"Yes, it took more time to stop, but it didn't hurt so badly."

"I'm so sorry." She said, sliding her fingers through his hair.

"Don't be." He said and smiled. "I'll keep it until it doesn't burn anymore."

"No, no you won't. It was just… Terrible."

"Come on. I promise next time I won't keep you awake. I mean, I didn't tell you to stay awake for me this time either." She rolled her eyes.

"I did this to you. And how could I sleep with you rolling on the floor in pain?"

"You didn't care before. You could leave."

"Yes, I didn't care, but now I couldn't leave."

"What's different now?" She didn't know the answer.

"Well, that night I was scared."

"Weren't you scared last night?" He looked at her with his dark beautiful eyes. She was scared. Scared it wouldn't stop.

"Now I knew what was going on, so I wasn't _that_ scared." He sat up quickly before she could hold him back. "Hey, be careful!"

"I'm fine."

"Isn't it hurting anymore?" She asked and he took a look at her right hand.

"I could ask you the same." When he was in pain last night, his fingernails cut her hand. He squeezed it so hard she thought he could break her bones. She had almost forgotten about it. But the dry blood was still there. And the weirdest thing is that the cuts hadn't healed yet. Probably his demon power had something to do with it. She raised her bloody hand and looked at it. It had small cuts and black marks in the shape of his fingers.

"It's ok."

"No, it's not. Give me your hand." She did as he asked. When he touched it, his touch was soft, she would barely notice it if her hand was healed. But it wasn't, and it hurt but she didn't pull it back. He took his water bottle and poured some water through the cuts. He cleaned the blood with his fingers, since they didn't have cloths around. She held back a curse. She wasn't used with this kind of pain, the pain of cleaning wounds; she would heal too fast for it. "I know it hurts." He said. "Thank me for not trying to clean it with wine. You know, it would be better; they used hot wine to clean wounds long ago. The alcohol on it cleans the wounds better. But it hurts more."

"Well, thank you for all that information. Can I have my hand back now?"

"Wait. And don't pull it back or I'll have to hold it and it will probably hurt more." He finished the cleaning, leaned in and kissed the little cuts.

"Are you insane?!" She pulled her hand back quickly, before he could think about taking it. "If a kiss of mine can make you burn like that, what would my blood do?" He looked at her.

"I was trying to be nice. You know, people always do that when someone gets hurt. Don't they?"

"Mundanes, yes, they do." She couldn't hide her smile so she looked down, hoping she wasn't looking stupid. She knew it was just a part of his training, his father taught him to be gentle and charming, even sweet to people, but it still was funny to see him doing something as mundane as kiss somebody's wounds. He reached for her chin and lifted it up to look at her.

"Ah, a smile. What a miracle, you barely smile. I mean, barely _really _smile."

"I don't like my smile very much."

"Don't be stupid, there's nothing wrong about your smile."

"Was it a compliment?"

"Sort of." He shrugged.

She spent the day away, as always. She tried to find any clue about her sister again, but it didn't work very well. Not like she was thinking it would. Her hand was better now, the cuts were almost completely healed and the black marks were getting yellow, fading. It took longer to heal, but at least it was healing, because she used her right hand to do most of things and it hurt like hell now, she was always forgetting about it and forgetting she had to be careful. It was completely dark outside when she came back to the jail.

She walked down the hall until his cell. He was near to the bars.

"Sophia…"

"Hey there." She said and joined the shadows before he could talk again. She was inside of the cell in a few seconds. She looked at him confused. "Is something wrong? You look… Worried."

Something hit her hard, so hard she felt the air leaving her lungs. Her back was suddenly pressed against the wall and hands were around her neck.

"I didn't kill you the last time I tried, but I don't think I can fail twice." Jenny.

She was there suffocating, but seconds later, her sister's hands left her throat and Jenny was thrown against a wall at the other side of the cell.

"Are you ok?" Jonathan asked looking at Sophia. She nodded, coughing. "Leave this cell. Now."

"No." She said in a weak voice. She knew he would fight with her sister and they'd probably kill each other. Jenny looked up at Jonathan, with anger making her eyes look even darker. Her lower lip was bleeding. She cleaned it up with the back of her hand. Jenny stood up quickly and was about to attack Jonathan. He saw it through Sophia's eyes before she could speak. He turned around and caught her right wrist that was already in the air.

"A little girl trying to fight someone like me. I've trained for years, I'm half a Nephilim. Would you really like to fight with me?" She spat on his face. He lifted his free hand and hit her face hard with its back. It was the first time she saw him like this, not in a dream but in reality. His face got darker and lighter at the same time, darker with anger but lighter with the pleasure of fighting. After a few moments she found her voice again.

"Stop!" She screamed and they looked at her "Both of you, stop that."

"She tried to kill you."

"I know what she did." She looked inside of her sister's eyes. "Jennifer."

"Débora." Jonathan looked confused. She never told him about this name.

"Sophia, call me Sophia."

"It wasn't the name our mother gave to you." Jenny shook her head.

"I know, but it's my real name. The first name I had in earth, the name God told me I should carry while I was here."

"Oh, sure, I forgot, you need to be special even when it comes to your name; you chose a new one when…"

"When your mother left me? I didn't choose it; it's the name the angels call me, the name I got from heaven. But yes, I changed it."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"About what? What do you want?"

"You're my sister; I don't need to want something from you to come to see you." Jenny laughed.

"Sure. You were always a great sister, right? You left me more than once. I got scars because of you. How come you're the good perfect one and I'm the broken one, the evil one? I'd never do the things you did to me."

"You know it wasn't my fault, I was just a kid! I thought I was going insane, I'd look at you and I'd see terrible things, I tried to kill them, not you."

"I _am_ those things you saw."

"No, you're not." She walked forward, closer to her sister. She felt Jonathan's hand at her shoulder, trying to hold her back. "I'm sorry for all I did; I didn't know what I know today. I didn't tell them you tried to kill me, someone else did, that's why you're here. Jennifer, it is my fault to be what I'm today, but it's not your fault what you are, they made you this way."

"You need me to forgive you, don't you? You need everyone to love you and forgive you; it's an angel's thing it seems. But I won't forgive you, Sophia, Débora, whatever. I never will." It was like a slap at her face. She kept looking at her sister and Jenny smiled, her smile was red with her own blood. "Someday you'll be all alone, no one will be there to protect you, they'll see through your sweet face. And when this day comes, I'll make sure to teach you what pain really is." She looked at Jonathan again; he was still holding her wrist. "What did she do to you to protect her? Did she promise you something? She is just manipulating you."

"It's not like it is your business." He looked at Sophia as if he could find an answer there. "But we have a deal."

"Of course you do."

"Why are you here again?" He asked.

"They're preparing another cell to me, but at the moment they said this cell is the only one I can't escape from. Now, why_ you_ are here with me, I don't know. Probably my sister has something to do with it?"

"No, she doesn't. It's because we are the same."

"What you mean?"

"I'm a half-demon. Like you." He answered.


	16. Chapter 16

Jenny had slept long ago, in the bed at the left corner of the cell. Jonathan was sleeping beside of Sophia. He hadn't talked to her very much tonight, probably because of her sister. Her spine was against the cold wall, she could feel Jonathan's warm breath on her hair. His arms were around her like a cage. She never slept against the wall, but tonight he wanted it to be this way, because he knew her sister could attack her at night.

She left the bed slowly and stood in the middle of the cell. Her sister was having nightmares, she could tell. She leaned in next to her.

"What are you doing?" Jonathan asked, holding her wrist tightly. She whispered a prayer in Latin to send bad dreams away and traced a pattern for protection at her sister's forehead with the tip of her fingers. Jonathan turned her around to face her; he looked confused and a little angry.

"She was having bad dreams, I just sent them away." She answered whispering to don't wake Jenny up. He frowned.

"Come to bed. She'll be ok. I don't like the idea of you so close to her." Sophia looked at her sister again. She was sleeping well now.

"Don't be stupid, I'm going to be fine."

"You don't choose the best companies for yourself."

"Neither do you."

"Seriously, come to bed, you didn't sleep last night."

"You're mad at me."

"What?"

"Why is that?" He sighed.

"You judged me because I changed my name and you're probably the only one who calls me Jonathan. But you didn't tell me about your name, did you? Or about your past. I was wondering…" He didn't finish the sentence, but she knew what would come after this. _I was wondering if your sister was right and you're just manipulating me to get something._ It would be hard to manipulate him before, but now he was weak and confused because of the changes.

"I've changed my name when I was five years old. I used to hear it in my dreams, it was the name I got the first time I came to earth. God told me it should be my name here."

"Ok. Cool. Now let's sleep, shall we?" His anger wasn't gone, but he was trying to avoid this conversation. She got her wrist free before he could even think; of course he had never seen her strength or speed in use, so probably he got surprised. She took his hand and he looked down at their hands together. She made him sat down on his bed gently and sat at his lap; he was looking up at her face now. She took his hands and put them around her waist. He looked down then to see what she was doing, but she lifted his chin up to look inside of his eyes.

"If it will make you happy to call me Débora, call me Débora. You can even call me Clary if it pleases you. You think I don't know why you really wanted to kiss me the night we met?" He opened his lips to speak but she touched his lips with her finger softly. "Shhhh. Listen to me now. I showed you my scars and we barely met. You want to know my past, I'll tell you everything I remember. But don't look at me like this. You hear me? Well, yeah, I'm not an orphan, but my mother left me, my dad didn't want me. Should I believe I still have parents? My whole name was Débora Müller D'Angelo. Such an irony, right? But now my name is Sophia, just Sophia. If you don't like the way I call you, I can call you whatever you want was well, Jonathan, Sebastian, Mr. Morgenstern. If you want to know something else about me, just ask."

"Why do you care about the way I look at you?"

"Because it hurts, this look of yours. And because…" She took his right hand and interviewed their fingers; she placed it over her heart, so he could hear her heart beating. "You understand me. If you look at me like I'm a monster even when we're the same, what else could I be?" He was breathing hard. He kissed and licked her throat, she closed her eyes. His right hand wasn't on hers anymore. He cupped one of her breasts with it and squeezed it. His other hand was on her lower back.

"Damn it." He said against her skin. "I want you,_ now_."

"If my sister wasn't here and if you wouldn't burn, we could think about it."

"Make out inside of a cell, really hot, right?" She laughed.

"It couldn't be any hotter." He laid her on the bed and got to the top of her.

"Well, yes, it could, if I could kiss you. If I could…"

"Someday we will be able to do it." Her hands were at the back of his neck, she was playing with her nails on his skin gently. His hands slid slowly beneath her shirt, warm strong hands against her cold skin.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not, but let's hope for the best."

"I like it when you call me Jonathan, by the way."

"Good to know, because it would be hard to call you something else now." He smiled. She knew he liked to be the first one to know things, the only one if possible. It made him feel special, stronger. This way he could control the situation. She couldn't tell it didn't feel great to know his whole life when no one else did. His childhood, the way he felt. If she was the only one who knew it, maybe it was time to let him know more about her than other people too.

She never told anyone everything, she would always tell little parts of her story to everyone, it would make people think she trusted them, but she never told them everything, it was strange, but she couldn't speak it all, not even to herself, alone.

"I want to show you something. No, nothing sexual, if you're wondering."

"Come on, it could be fun." He said, joking. Maybe it wasn't a complete joke, but it sounded like it.

"Give me your hand."

"But it's so comfortable here…" He answered, caressing the skin of her waist.

"Jonathan, I'm serious, give me your hand." She tried to sound serious, but she was smiling.

"Alright, alright." He got one of his hands out of her shirt. She took it.

"It can be a little scary. Don't freak out, ok?"

"I never get scared."

"Well, I'm sorry, mister I-am-so-awesome-and-I-have-no-fears. Now close your eyes." He did. She held his hand and closed her eyes too, singing a soft song, an angel song. She was sharing all of her memories with him. His body was tense suddenly, but he didn't let go of her hand.


	17. Chapter 17

She could tell exactly what he was seeing now. She showed all of her memories, but she was avoiding this one, hoping he would let it go before she had to show it. But he didn't. Now he was about to see her death.

"Give me this gun, Sammuel." She said in front of him. His eyes were greener than ever. His dark hair was messy and dirty. His arms were shaking, so the gun wasn't steady. She could take it before he could shot, she thought. But it would scare him even more. They were in London, in the middle of a war, but the war he was facing was different from hers. Mundane wars always have silly reasons to happen; she couldn't join it anyway, because she was a woman and mundanes would never let a woman fight. In heaven its known it doesn't really matter.

"What _are_ you?"

"I'm Sophia, don't be ridiculous. You love me still, don't you?"

"You… What you did… I saw you… You killed that little boy and he was…"

"He wasn't a little boy, he wasn't even human. Have you ever heard that evil comes disguised? I have a mission and it has nothing to do with you. It's bigger than us, all of this. But I_ love_ you, Sammuel. Please, don't do this to me." He was just a mundane. Not even a Nephilim, just an ordinary mundane, someone who'd never understand her reality. He couldn't fight her, but she couldn't fight him either. For different reasons.

"Do what?"

"I don't want to choose between my mission and your life. I don't know what will happen then. Just trust me this time." He shook his head.

"You're crazy, completely crazy." Tears came out of his eyes and she felt a bullet in her stomach. She couldn't believe it. She fell to the dirty ground, wearing her white dress, it was almost destroyed, full of marks of human blood, demon blood and other stuff all over it. He shot her. She always controlled people; she just needed to look at them. They'd rather to believe her while they died than to doubt and survive. She never loved before, she didn't know how it worked very well, but she loved Sammuel. Oh, how she loved him. He kneeled beside of her, holding her head on his lap.

"You shot me." She sounded weak, betrayed. She felt her face getting wet, but it wasn't raining. She was crying, for the first time ever. Angels didn't cry, they didn't have reasons, they lived in a perfect place, they were always near to God.

"You're not yourself anymore, Sophia. I had to do it. The war got you crazy, you were weaker and it got you crazy." She looked at him.

"_You_ were my weakness." She whispered with the last air inside of her lungs. He kissed her while her eyes closed slowly. Her spirit left that body and the last sound she heard was a scream. He screamed in pain, not physical pain, but emotional pain. It sounded like if someone was ripping off his heart. _But he did the same to me; I shouldn't feel sad about it, this is justice._

But it didn't matter, she was still sad.

If you asked her what was the opposite of wisdom before, she would tell you it was stupidity, or even pride, because when you think you're always right you can't see the true. But now she knew better. The opposite of wisdom is love.

She lost too much strength to share her memories with him. She was feeling weak now, but she would feel better soon. He looked at her; he looked like someone who wanted to say something important, but had no idea how to do it, so he just didn't.

"You are tired." He said instead. He lay beside of her. "It took a lot of your energy, didn't it? To show me all that."

"Yes, it did."

"You didn't have to do that."

"But I did. I never… Shared my memories. I saw your entire life, you should see mine, it sounds fair."

"I could have told me."

"No, I couldn't, I'd never find words to explain… Everything."

Silence.

"You have to sleep now." He kissed her forehead, pulling her closer. She rested her head on his chest. She was almost asleep when she heard his soft whisper in her ear. "You're not a monster; you're the bravest creature I've ever known. I wish I could be like you."

She was in a beautiful place, between hills and near to a river. Jonathan was smiling to her dressing a black shirt and jeans. He had wings, black wings.

"You got your wings back." He said and she could feel it. Her wings were white as snow in the coldest place you could think about, where everything else would be white, so the snow wouldn't be mixed with any other colors. It was the purest white. Not golden-white as the wings you'd see at the back of a warrior angel.

She was in a dream, here she could be with Jonathan, she wouldn't hurt him, they weren't in a cell, but he wouldn't hurt people. She ran to reach him and he held her. He kissed her and she kissed him back, thirsty for his lips, her hands were on the back of his neck. His big dark wings were all around them now, it was like a starless night and she was falling into it, melting in his arms. His arms were around her and she was so close to him now, she could feel his heart beating against her own chest, as if she had two hearts now, not just hers. She was getting so used to the darkness that she felt scared when the light started to get in. She opened her eyes; his wings were fading, feather after feather, it was falling all around them. She broke the kiss and looked at him but he was calm, he didn't seem to notice what was happening.

"Don't worry; I have to lose my wings for you to really get yours." Jonathan said as if it was something normal.

Suddenly the day was even brighter and she turned around. An angel she knew was in front of her. He was a messenger angel.

"Sophia, it's been a long time."

"Yes. How's everything going up there?"

"Perfect, as always. But don't worry; you can get back home soon and see it with your own eyes. I came here to bring you a message."

"So I guessed."

"You found your mission."

"What? No, I didn't find anything." She looked around. Jonathan was gone. "Where's Jonathan?"

"Sleeping by your side. And yes, you found it."

"I-I don't understand."

"Impressive, since you're the wisest angel I know. Probably your humanity is making it hard for you to see what is so close to you." Angels liked to do that, to say what they meant without really saying it. She asked where Jonathan was, he said he was by her side. _Your humanity is making it hard for you to see what is so close to you_.

"Jonathan?" The angel smiled. "How could he be my mission? He's a half-demon."

"Your mission is to burn the demon blood out of him completely."

"Why?"

"He didn't choose to be like this. His name is not wrong, Sophia. He was a gift of God, but his father changed him. God would never let him pay for something that is not his fault. So, when you burn his demon blood, he'll be able to see, to feel and to choose if he wants to be evil or good."

"So when I change him, I'll come back to heaven?"

"He has to lose his wings for you to get yours, true. He's changing you too."

"Changing me? What do you mean?"

"You'll see." The angel was gone before she could ask anything else_. I hate messengers_.


	18. Chapter 18

She woke up, it was still dark outside_. I have to leave the cell, with Jonathan_.

She thought of it and she wouldn't do it before. But now… He was her mission. How could he choose between evil and good inside of a cell? How could he choose anything when they were about to kill him as soon as they could? She prayed.

_God, you gave me a mission and I failed. You gave me a second chance; I don't want to fail again. You made me wise, but I lost so much of my wisdom, and I'm confused now… Please, give me an answer; make me wiser, I have to find a way. Make me wiser and… I won't fail._

That was a big promise, she knew. If she failed, she wouldn't have another chance. Suddenly she knew what to do.

"Jonathan." She whispered, shaking his arm. "Jonathan, wake up."

"What? What's going on?" He sat up on bed, looking around. Sophia sat up beside of him.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong." She looked at him. "We're leaving."

"What?"

"You and me; we're leaving."

"How?" She pointed to the window. "I'm not calling you fat, but not even you would be able to leave through that window. Not like you'd need it, since you can leave whenever you want." She took her stele.

"I know how to create portals. I can try it at the window, it's the only part of the cell that has some contact with what's outside, the rest of the cell is full of other runes and the spells won't let us go anywhere. I won't be able to draw a portal somewhere else."

"It's near to the ceiling. How can you get there?" She stood up, took her bag and went to the window.

"Watch me."

"I can lift you up, but I don't think it will be enough. The ceiling is really high."

"Don't hold me back."

"Why would I…?" She jumped and grabbed the stones around the window; they were easier to hold on to than the stones of the wall. She quickly drew a portal rune there. She jumped back to the ground to get to her feet, but instead, she fell into Jonathan's arms. He was looking at her surprised.

"What?"

"Sometimes I forget that you're not a Nephilim, that you're an angel. You jumped really high, it was…"

"Awesome, yes, I know. Now you have to jump too. Can you jump as high as I did? I mean, since you're a half demon, I thought maybe you could do something like that. You have to reach the portal"

"I can do it."

"Then go." She got to her feet, leaving his arms. He jumped and the portal took him away. She jumped after him. She fell down over him and he coughed. She got up and looked down at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's ok." He got up too and looked around. "Where are we?"

"Iceland."

"Why?"

"Where would you look for me first, US, Idris, Brazil or a cold little island? We can stay here for a while and then we can leave when we get a better idea. When they notice you're gone, Anna will probably know I'm not in Idris anymore either and she'll talk to the Lightwoods to get their help; she knows how much they hate you. She knows you couldn't leave without my help and that I was worried about you. She knows that if they found you, she'll probably find me. And then you're screwed, because she's smart and stubborn, I can tell. She won't stop until she finds you or me."

"Why did you want to leave? I thought you said you couldn't trust me enough to help me."

"I'll still keep both of my eyes on you, my good sir, don't try anything crazy." She said and started walking, he followed her. "And I… Had a dream. You're my mission."

"What? This is crazy. How come?"

"Ask it to the messenger angel God sent to talk to me in my dreams, not me. Messengers suck at delivering their messages; they just keep talking crazy things to you until you figure out what they mean." She knew why he was her mission, but she wouldn't tell.

"Your sister, you left her." She sighed.

"She'll be fine. She wouldn't come with us, she's too proud. Anyway, I got some money when I was working in Idris… Not very much, but it's enough to spend one night in a hotel. Tomorrow I'll search for an apartment and a job."

"You'll get a job and pay the bills by yourself? I feel like I'm your wife and we're in the 16th century."

"What, do you want to risk it all and get a job, walk around as if you weren't known and hated for every single Nephilim in this world, probably?"

"Ok, I guess I can be your wife for now."

"You better get a nice dress, then." She said and looked at him, smiling. "I like purple, blue, red, green, black and white the most. Don't get orange or yellow dresses, please; it would never fit you."

"Everything fits me perfectly."

She found a nice mundane hotel where they could stay at night, they spent the day walking and talking through the cold streets of that city. She got him new clothes in a small store along the way. Now he was wearing a red shirt, black jacket and dark jeans.

They got into the hotel room where they'd spend the night. He took off his jacket and shoes and threw himself on the bed. He looked at her, smiling.

"Do you want to test the bed with me?"

"If you're asking me if I want to sleep, yes, I do." She took off her shoes and threw it away. She knew he was joking, of course. She went to bed and lay beside of him. It was a bed for one person, not two; they didn't have money enough for a couple's bedroom. It was better than the jail's bed, at least. She was so tired… His arms were around her body, his chest against her spine. She placed her hands over his. She really wanted and needed to sleep tonight; she didn't want to have any crazy dreams to wake her up. She knew he was tired as well.

Now she should be worried, she had to hide him from the world and at the same time, she had to be sure he wouldn't try to destroy the world. If someone found them, she'd be screwed too. But she felt so much better… She was in a beautiful place, just with Jonathan and it was all about him, she didn't have to worry about guards, Anna or Jenny. Not even with her mission, because he was her mission. It felt easier. She fell asleep feeling his soft breath against her hair, feeling the muscles on his arms around her.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ok. Ready?"

"Yes." She was kissing him almost every day now; he said it barely burnt last time, so she was waiting for it to be better today. He closed his eyes.

"Don't close your eyes like this."

"Most of girls hate to be kissed by boys who don't close their eyes."

"The problem is the way you closed your eyes. Like I'm about to cut your head off and you don't want to die with your eyes open."

"Well, could you blame me?"

"What do you mean? I'm not a bad kisser!"

"I never said so." He smiled and opened his eyes. "In fact, I'm burning up, burning up for you, baby."

"Did you just recite a saying of a Jonas Brothers' song? Really?"

"Maybe. I heard it somewhere; I thought it was perfect for the moment." He lifted her up and sat her down over the table, getting his body between of her legs. Her hair was full of curls today. Naturally, her hair was straight, but she loved curls, so she would do everything to get it curly. For some crazy reason, today was hot and sunny outside, or as hot and sunny as Iceland could get, the spring had just began.

"There are no kisses hotter than mine."

"True." She was shaking her knees and he placed his hands over it. "Stop shaking your knees, you do it all the time, it makes me nervous."

"Sorry, I forgot you're still afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid."

"Prove it." She said with a teasing smile. He leaned in, still holding her knees and kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She kissed him slowly as she always did, then she wouldn't get too much into it. The first time they kissed after they were out of the jail, she got herself lost and hypnotized while kissing him and she almost forgot he could be burning. When she broke the kiss and opened her eyes, she found his black eyes looking at her face. "So…"

"It didn't burn at all."

"Damn it, I'm losing my charm." He leaned in again and caught her lips on his.

"Now I can kiss you all the time, you're screwed."

"Yes, I am. A teenager horny boy wanting me, what could be worse?"

"A teenager horny boy wanting you, standing between your legs." He said, sliding his hands up her thighs.

"I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, to try it now. It would be different from just kissing, what if…" He pulled her closer.

"I'll let you know if I start burning."

"Can't we wait?"

"We already did." He said kissing her neck, his hands were on her ass, squeezing it. Once she sat on his lap in jail, he squeezed her breast and she barely minded it. But now it was different, he could do more than that. Her heart started racing.

"I-I… I never did this before." He looked at her.

"So you're like… A virgin?"

"I'm not "like a virgin", I _am_ a virgin." His hands left her body.

"Oh, well… I'm sorry for hurrying up like that, it's just… I've been waiting for it for a while now, you know?" He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "I've been thinking, dreaming about it. Your soft body beneath mine and everything I wanted to do with you. In bed, under the shower, against the wall, over the table… I never_ had_ to wait before. I guess it made me want you even more." He reached for the hem of her shirt. She didn't stop him. He took her shirt off and looked at her body. She was wearing a black bra. His hands went to her hips and he slid his hands up slowly through her body. His hands were steady, feeling every little curve. "It burns more; my desire burns more than your kisses did." He reached for the clap of her bra. He took her bra off and she looked down, ashamed. She took her hair and made it fall over her shoulder; maybe it would hide some of her bare skin. He lifted up her chin and looked inside of her eyes. "Hey, don't be ashamed. You're beautiful. I'm serious." He kissed her. He took her lower lip between his lips, sucking and scraping with his teeth and now she could feel it, the desire he said he felt. It was even hurting him, he wanted her more than anything else.

He lifted her up and went to the bedroom, laying her on the bed. His body was over hers now; he was kissing her neck and taking her skirt off. He kissed her collarbone and her shoulder; he kissed her breast and her stomach. Every kiss was soft and slow. He kissed her body down as he kissed her wounds once after he hurt her hand, carefully. She closed her eyes and she wasn't feeling ashamed anymore. She wasn't feeling anything, but his lips. He took her panties off and kissed her between her legs; she bit down her lower lip and squeezed the pillow beside of her. She could feel her blood pressure everywhere, but it was even stronger where he was kissing. Well, now he wasn't just kissing it and she didn't want him to stop. A soft low noise left her lips, she couldn't hold it back. Suddenly his lips left the place and she almost begged for more. Now he was taking off his shirt and she started to unbutton his pants, but her fingers were shaking and it was hard. He reached for something inside of his pockets. A condom.

"You won't need that." She took it from his hand and he looked at her. "No, I'm not telling you to stop, but you won't need that. I won't get pregnant or something, I already… Took care of it."

"Are you sure?"

"More than sure."

He took off his pants quickly. He was wearing white boxers.

He got between of her legs and squeezed her thigh, pulling it against the side of his body. She took off his boxers. "It might hurt, but I'll take it slow first, ok?" He whispered in her ear and she nodded. He got inside of her.

He was right, it hurt. It hurt very much; she could feel tears leaving her eyes. He looked up at her and kissed her tears away. "Shhhh, it will get better." His voice was sweet and sure. He kept going, slowly. He was holding her hips now, digging his fingers in her skin. His mouth was on her right nipple and it felt good.

About the pain, it was almost gone now. Probably the fact that she could heal fast had something to do with it. It was weird to feel him inside of her, but it was great at the same time. His pace was getting faster. She slid her hands through his body, feeling all his scars, runes and muscles slowly with the tips of her fingers. She squeezed his ass to know why he thought it was so good to squeeze hers. His body was perfect, so damn perfect, every little piece of it.

"You feel _so_ good." He said that because he had no idea how it was like to feel him. It was the best thing she had ever felt, his skin against hers, his strong hands squeezing her, the way he would get in and out of her body. His pace got even faster and then he arched his back and squeezed her thigh even tighter. She felt something stronger inside of her, and she didn't think it was possible. A kind of pleasure she couldn't even dream about, it gave her a shiver and she whispered his name. He smiled with his eyes still closed. He got inside of her one more time, deeper. He moaned and she could feel he was done. He got out of her and lay beside of her, they were breathing hard. She looked at him and he was already looking at her.

"Was it… Good? I mean, was it good for you?" She asked him.

"It was perfect." He took the sheets and pulled it up, she held his hand back.

"Are you cold?"

"Not really." She pulled the sheets back down slowly and looked at him again.

"Your body is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You don't need to… Cover it up. I want to look at you." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You can look at me as much as you want, I'm not going anywhere."


	20. Chapter 20

She was sitting on the couch, reading a book. She loved to read. The sunlight was everywhere, but it didn't seem like it was shining over her, it seemed the other way around, because nothing could be as shining as she was. Her hair was falling over her left shoulder, in red perfect curls. It was long enough to reach her waist. Their apartment was too white; it bothered him sometimes, since he loved the dark. But white was her color, so he wouldn't try to change it. He sat down beside of her.

"Look who is finally awake."

"First, I didn't sleep all that much." He answered and took the book away from her hands, laying his head on her lap and looking up at her. "And second, if I did, it would be your fault, after everything we did in the shower last night." She blushed. He loved how shy she could be about it, no matter how many times they had sex.

"What we did? Spent water? Well, yes, we should be ashamed of it, think of how many people don't have water not even to drink."

"Sex. We had sex."

"Oh, so that's what it's called when a boy does that to a girl? Interesting, I didn't know that, thank you for the information."

"When a boy does that to a girl? What about what the girl does to the boy? I was taking a shower and you got into the bathroom."

"Ok, sorry, next time I won't do it. I mean, since you're so sad about how tired I left you…"

"You can do it whenever you want, I really don't mind." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Someone knocked the door.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes, I called a hooker to come over, I hope you don't mind." She rolled her eyes.

"You're the worst boyfriend ever." She took his head out of her lap gently and stood up.

Sophia went to the door and opened it.

"So it's true." Alec said, with his blue eyes looking at her as if she had betrayed him. "You're with him."

"Alec."

"I got something to track him, your friend told me that if I found him I'd probably find you and I didn't believe her. How could you?"

"Don't look at me like that."

"How should I look at you then?" He got into the apartment and she could see anger burning inside of his eyes when he saw Jonathan's fair hair. Jonathan was laid on the couch; he was with the book she was reading before between his hands. Alec took a knife and when he stepped forward, she got into his way quickly. She took his hand and placed the point of his knife over her heart.

"Here. If you want to kill me, press it hard against my body, exactly there. It will be quick, easy, exact, and it won't let too much blood around." He looked at her horrified.

"He did to you what he did to Jace, didn't he?"

"Don't be stupid, I'm an angel. He couldn't do it. But you just can kill him if you kill me first." She went out of the apartment pulling him with her.

"What? I won't kill you." She closed the door behind of her.

"Great, because dying sucks. Now tell me, how did you track us?"

"Once Sebastian sent us angel's wings in a box, I told you that. He sent a letter with it. Jace thought we would need his letter to track him someday, so we gave a fake letter to the Clave. You see, you just can track someone when you have something personal from this person. The letter had his fingerprints."

"Jace is really smart, isn't he? Pretty and smart, that sucks in this case."

"Why are you protecting Sebastian? I trusted you. I was worried about you. I can't believe you did this to me, to my family, we saved your life."

"You did the same to me if you don't remember. My sister, you took her away from me. But it doesn't matter. What I mean is, when you did this to me, I tried to understand you, I let you explain yourself. Now it's my turn." He shook his head.

"There's no explanation to protect such a monster."

"Alec, he's my mission."

"What?"

"He's not the same he was when you met him."

"He lied to you too."

"Well, yes, he did. But he's not the same. I've burnt his nature."

"What are you talking about?" She took his hand and showed him everything. He stepped back, looking at her with eyes wide open.

"Tell me you didn't tell the Clave about it."

"Of course I didn't, last time they took him to the jail instead of killing him."

"Who else knows about it? That you are here to kill Jonathan?"

"Don't call him that, this is Jace's name, he doesn't deserve to have it. And nobody knows, I gave them a good excuse to go away, Magnus helped me but I gave him an excuse too. I think they will figure it out soon, I just needed time enough to kill Sebastian. Anna told me he could be with you and the others wouldn't mind if you died… I thought he was forcing you to stay."

"No, he isn't. I won't tell you he's good now, it's hard for him. He has bad wishes and good wishes, all mixed now, but he has to choose. He didn't choose what he was before, now he has to. It would be unfair to punish him for something his father made, wouldn't it? You know it would, they did it to your brother once, thinking he was Valentine's real son."

"I don't believe Sebastian is any different until I see it."

"Ok then. Come in."

"What? You'll let me talk to him?"

"Yes. But try to remember: If you try to do something to him, I'll have to die before of letting you do it." She opened the door and looked at him. He sighed and got into the apartment.

"Wait, I'll tell him you're here." She went walking to the living room. It was too far from him, so he wouldn't hear what she was saying, but he could still see her and Jonathan. She kneeled beside of him and he looked at her. She took a lock of his hair and played with it between of her fingers. His hair was soft as a baby's hair and straight.

"Jonathan, there's someone here to talk to you."

"Talk to _me_?"

"It's Alec. He tracked you. I told him everything and he said he'll just believe in me, that you're different now, if you talk to him. I'll be by your side, I promise." He sat up and looked at the place Alec was standing.

"Tell him to come here." She nodded and stood up again. She kissed his forehead before of leaving the room. She went to the place Alec was and took his hand, leading him to the living room. She sat down beside of Jonathan; he was so guilty he couldn't look up at Alec. Alec sat down in a chair in front of the couch.

"Sebastian."

"Alec."

"Sophia told me what happened. Should I believe you're different now?" Jonathan didn't answer, he just sighed. "Why did you kill my brother?" He looked up at Alec with guilty eyes.

"I didn't mean to kill the boy, he was just a kid, I wanted to knock him out, as I did to your sister."

"I'm sure you killed him because you wanted to."

"Why would I do that?" He asked, with tears shining inside of his big black eyes. He had never faced the truth of his actions after he got humans emotions.

"Why did you kill other people?"

"They fought me back. They didn't mean to do that; I wouldn't kill them if they hadn't…" He was close to break down. His emotions were collapsing; he wouldn't take it for too much longer.

Alec got to his feet suddenly and went to attack Jonathan, but Sophia held him back. He tried to break free, but she was holding him tightly. Jonathan put his face between of his hands and his body was shaking. "Sophia, let him go."

"No, I won't-"

"Let him go!" He screamed and tears were streaming down his face. Anger, fear, guilty, panic, confusion, she could see all of this on his face.

"I won't." She answered again.

"I don't have answers, I don't know why I did what I did, I just felt like it. I still feel it sometimes, this desire for death, I want to destroy things." He said looking at Alec. "I hurt Sophia once, I almost broke her hand."

"You were burning, it doesn't count." She answered.

"I hurt you. I shouldn't hurt you." He said, in a bitter voice. "I don't want to hurt you anymore. Please, let him go, Sophia. It hurts. I'm burning inside again, it has to end up." Alec's body relaxed beneath her hands. Jonathan's emotions were killing him inside, she could see it. She was feeling bad for changing him now, for the first time. He got his hands into fists and hit his own head. "Make the voices stop! Please, Sophia, make them stop."

"I can't." She whispered. Her hands went weak and Alec was out of it quickly, but he didn't attack Jonathan. She ran to Jonathan, taking his face between of her hands. "You'll be fine, you'll be fine." Alec was still standing in the middle of the room looking at them, trying to understand. She kissed Jonathan's tears away.

"I don't want it anymore." He said softly, looking at her. "I'm so tired…" His chest was falling and raising fast. She put a hand over his chest wishing she could take his feelings away with a touch. "How can you take it?"

"Once someone told me I was the bravest creature he had ever known." She smiled at him feeling weary. "You said you wanted to be like me. You can be like me now, you can be brave."

"I thought people were weak for crying. Am I weak now?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, you're not weak."

"I believe in you." Alec said in a cold voice behind of her. She almost forgot he was still there. She looked at him. "He's different."


	21. Chapter 21

Alec had to spend the night over their place, in the guest's room, since he couldn't just come back to his house so fast because of the excuse he gave to his family. Sophia was inside of their bedroom when Jonathan left the bathroom after a cold shower. She was looking at the window. He crossed the room. He reached for her and held her from behind. She laid her head over his shoulder.

"Jonathan…" He kissed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I mean, my reaction, it was… Not like something I'do." He was feeling really ashamed for it. But the guilt was consuming him and he knew he couldn't do anything to change what he did. He didn't know how to face Alec, how to deal with it. If Alec killed him, he would be doing nothing wrong. Jonathan used to be so strong, and now Sophia had to protect him. She turned around to face him; her hands went to the back of his neck. She was looking inside of his eyes, watching his soul.

"You didn't do anything wrong, don't be like that." She placed one hand on his cheek. He caught it and kissed her palm.

"Teach me how to deal with these weird things inside of me, with the voices."

"I would if I knew how to deal with my own feelings."

"You seem so strong, so sure of everything. How can you be like that?"

"I'm not strong; I'm just a good actress." His forehead was on hers now, she touched his lips with hers hesitating. He kissed her slowly.

"Sophia, I really, really need you tonight." He needed to feel her, to love her, to make the other feelings disappear. She was wearing a green dress. He slid his right hand beneath her dress through her thigh, feeling her skin on his palm. She kissed his neck with her angel's lips and he couldn't think about anything else, but her.

"Well, I'm right here." She whispered against the skin of his neck. He pushed her against the wall and she looked at him with innocence and desire at the same time, a kind of look that you could just see in her face. He kissed her as passionate as he could, one of his hands inside of her dress, on her waist, the other hand on her hair. She unbuttoned his jeans and slid her hands down. She was stroking him carefully; she had never done this before. He moaned against her lips. "You like it?" She asked and he nodded, unable to speak. Her hand was soft and sure on his length now. He nipped the bare pale skin of her shoulder.

Her hand found a perfect, hypnotizing pace there, as if she could read his mind and know exactly what he needed, what he wanted. Her dress was beautiful, but he didn't mind, he grabbed it and ripped it off. She was making him crazy. He took her panties off and took her hand away from his length gently; he had to get inside of her. He lifted her up, her legs around his hips; he sat her down on the desk. He got inside of her and she closed her eyes in pleasure. She was always beautiful, but she couldn't be more beautiful than now, when he was making her his. Her messy hair, her closed eyes, the way she bit her lower lip to try to contain her moans, the things she whispered in other languages, the way she would say his name, so sweetly. He nipped her earlobe.

"Promise me," He whispered. "Promise me you'll be just mine, forever."

"I promise." She replied, pulling him closer through the hem of his shirt, he forgot he was still wearing that. She took his shirt off and her hands slid down his chest and stomach, as if she was trying to memorize what every little piece of his body felt like.

She slid her fingertips down through the scars at his back as well, feeling each one of them as if they're perfect muscles, not disgusting memories. "We should be like this forever; nothing feels as good as to be one with you." She said while he was kissing her jaw, lost in his pace, his hands on her hips. He really wanted to be like this with her forever. It felt nothing but right.

The first time they had sex, he kissed her body down, he tasted her, he wanted to do everything at the same time with her, so many things on his mind… If she knew how anxious he was, as if it was his first time as well, she'd probably be impressed. He barely knew what to do first. But it just happened; suddenly his hands were at the right places and he knew what to say and how to make her body relax, how to make her happy, even though he knew she was going to feel some pain. He knew she liked that, he felt it when he was inside of her.

He thought he'd get tired of her after a while, he always got tired of girls easily, but now he was sure he'd always want more and more of this, it was like a drug. He took her bra off and threw it away; he cupped one of her breasts. She had beautiful breasts, full breasts. When he was inside of her, he could feel the light inside of her soul, the light that would burn him once. His pace was fast now; he was always trying to reach more and more of that light he felt. Her face was on his shoulder now, he could feel her warm breath on his neck, she was whispering in Latin, her hand was over his heart as their bodies were still moving together. He could understand Latin, understand what she was saying. _And from now on, we're one, I'm yours and you're mine, and what your heart feels, mine will feel as well. We're not just joined by our bodies, but by our souls. This is the kind of binding no one can ever break, no one in earth, no one in heaven, no one in hell._


	22. Chapter 22

He woke up and she was sleeping beside of him, her bare skin was glowing at the moon's light, the sheet covering just little parts of her body. He looked at her. She was breathing slowly, lying on her back, her copper long eyelashes casting shadows on her cheek bone. Her chest as bare and he could see some marks he left on her body now, when they were together before. His eyes got caught by the soft and perfect curve of her waist for a while. He could see a red mark at the left side of it. The side of her hips had marks in the shape of his fingers, darker than the one on her waist. Her legs were long, she was really tall for a girl, but it was great to him, she was almost as tall as him, it made their body collapse together perfectly, without hesitation, fitting each part of it. It felt like she was made for him. But again, what did he do to deserve it? To have someone like her?

He wondered if someday he'd be able to control it, his strength, if someday he'd look at her soft bare skin and don't see the marks he didn't even remember he made. She didn't seem to dislike it, though. He told Alec he almost broke her hand, but he didn't tell him he bit her lips until it bleed and he liked the way it tasted, he left dark marks at her breasts once, and he would always leave marks behind. But he wanted to be gentle with her; he didn't want to break it, to break her. He tried to be gentle, but when he got lost inside of her, drowning in her lips, he couldn't control it.

He loved to watch her when she was sleeping, but it wasn't the reason why he woke up. He had a terrible feeling that something was about to happen to her.

Suddenly, her soft face changed. She moaned.

"Sophia? Are you ok?" She looked at him.

"Yes, just don't… Don't worry. I guess I better take a shower. The muscles at my back are killing me; maybe hot water will relax it." She got the bed sheet and covered her body up with it, like if he hadn't seen every little part of her already. She stood up and went walking to the bathroom. She walked like if her feet didn't touch the ground, even when she almost fought Alec before, she was graceful and gentle; every move was soft and sure. Shadowhunters were graceful and they had to make sure moves, but it was something different. He felt guilty, wondering if the pain at her back was his fault. He thought about it and he knew if someone else hurt her like this, he would kill this person, he wouldn't hesitate. Just a few marks, she told him once. She said she didn't even feel it. But he didn't care. If someone touched her of the wrong way, he would be really pissed off already, so it didn't seem right to hurt her in any kind of way.

He got up and went to the hall, and then he went to the kitchen. Alec was there, drinking a glass of water. He'd go away, but Alec was looking at him already.

"Couldn't fall asleep?" Alec asked.

"No, I just woke up." Jonathan said, placing his hands over the counter. "Did you sleep?"

"No." He was trying not to fight, Jonathan could see it, he could even feel the anger. If he went to the institute in New York, with the Lightwoods, he wouldn't sleep either, he thought. He sighed and slid his fingers through his messy hair. He got some water too and drank it. He was on his jeans, shirtless and barefoot. He could feel Alec's eyes on his back when he turned around.

"Nice scars, right?"

"How did you get these?"

"My father did this to me when I was a kid."

"A kid? But that is…"

"Insane? Well, you see, I'm not the only insane one on my family."

"You know I can never forgive you, right?"

"Yes, and I'm not asking you to forgive me."

"I would kill you if Sophia didn't need you so much. She's a nice girl, don't break her heart, she really likes you." Jonathan smiled at the sound of that. _She really likes you_.

"I like her too, Alec."

"I don't think you can understand this kind of feeling."

"I didn't think I could either, but Sophia is a great teacher."

"How far you'd go for her?" He caught Jonathan's guard off.

"I would…" He knew what he would do for her, but it seemed hard to be spoken. He did it anyway. "I would kill for her." He looked up to look at Alec's face. "I'm trying to be gentle with her; I'm trying not to hurt her. Isn't it love? Giving up on you to be with someone so different? She's the light, I'm the dark." Alec didn't say anything else. He didn't have time; they listened to a scream of pain. Sophia.

Jonathan ran to the bedroom and Alec went after him. Jonathan got into the bathroom without checking if Alec was following him or not, it wasn't a good time to think about who'd see Sophia naked or not. She was lying against the wall, crying.

"What did you do to her?" Alec asked, he took a brief look at Sophia, but he looked away. Good.

"I didn't do anything! Sophia, what happened?" The water of the shower started to run over his back before he could turn it off. He held Sophia's face and looked at her. Her hair was wet and messy, her eyes were closed.

"My back, it's hurting so much." She answered. He took her in his arms and took her to the bed as fast as he could. She lay there, still screaming.

"Let me take a look at it." He asked and she lay on her side. He saw it and he couldn't believe. It was terrible and he couldn't stop it. Beneath her big white scars, something was moving fast, trying to break her skin. He had never seen something like it before, but he didn't want to make Sophia worried, so he would speak to her as calm as he could. "There's something here, but it's nothing much, don't worry. I'll call Alec to take a look at it, ok?" She held his hand before he could leave the room. He looked back at her.

"No, stay here with me, I don't want to him to look at me like this."

"I don't know what to do, I have to show it to him, and then he can do something to stop the pain. Can you be brave now?" He asked and she nodded. "Don't worry, we will help you."

He took Alec's wrist and pulled him to the bedroom, he was still standing in the middle of the bathroom, astonished. "Look," Jonathan whispered into his ear. "There's something under her skin… Something terrible, trying to get out. I've never seen something like that before; you have to take a look at it. But don't scream, don't freak out, it won't help Sophia." When Alec and Jonathan got into the room, she was biting her lower lip to don't scream again. Alec went to the other side of the bed and looked at her back, his eyes got wide.

"Bring me a knife." Jonathan got it as fast as he could. When he came back to the room, Alec was kneeling beside of the bed, drawing a rune at her back with his stele. Jonathan had never seen that rune before.

"What's that?" He asked, kneeling beside of Alec.

"Your sister created it, it will stop the pain, she won't feel anything." Now he took the knife and Jonathan held his wrist.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll take it out of here." The point of the knife touched her skin, her body was relaxing, she didn't seem to feel the knife. He cut a part of her skin and something white got out of it. Alec frowned. He had no idea what he was facing either. "Sophia, don't move, ok?" He said. He tried to pull it out, the white thing, but it was big and it would cut her skin even more. He looked at Jonathan waiting for an answer. Jonathan leaned in and touched the white thing softly. He knew what it was.

Jonathan took the knife from Alec's hand.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"We have to make a bigger cut."

"What's going on?" Sophia asked. "You know, since it's my back you guys are cutting, I guess I should know."

"Remember that day in jail when I asked you if you'd get your wings back someday? Well… Your wings are back."

"What?! Wings?!"

"Yes, those things angels have at their back." Jonathan knew he shouldn't be rude now, Alec was just confused and he was trying to help, but he was feeling a little… Jealous? Probably because Alec was there, looking at Sophia's body completely naked, now he wasn't the only one who saw it. Even though Alec was gay.

He made a bigger cut and the left wing got out of her skin. It was bloody. "Your wings are growing really fast, trying to break through your skin." He took one of her hands and kissed her fingers. "I took the left wing out. Now you need to turn around to me to do the same with the right wing. Can you do this?"

"Yes, I'm not feeling anything now, it doesn't hurt anymore." She lay on her stomach and he looked at the white scar on her back. He cut it quickly and the right wing was out too. Everything was bloody in the bed and she was lying peacefully as if it wasn't her blood. Her wings kept growing. She laid her cheek against the pillow and looked at Jonathan. She smiled.

"Now that will be really weird."

"What?"

"Walk around with a girl with wings." He couldn't help it, he smiled too. She looked at Alec. "Thank you, Alec. You're really a great friend. Thank you for… Not killing Jonathan when I was in pain. Thank you for drawing that rune at my back. I'm not good with speeches, but you got this. And thanks God you're gay." She said and laughed. Alec blushed.

"The rune really works like mundane anesthesia, that kind of drugs mudane doctors use on surgeries. It makes people a little crazy. That's why she's not talking normally. Sorry for that. I guess I better leave for now." Alec got to his feet and left the room. Jonathan sat on the floor near to bed, his knees were hurting.

"Isn't it funny?"

"Funny?" He could think about many words to this moment. Funny wasn't on the list. She lay on her side and he stood up quickly. "Sophia, you should keep lying on your stomach, your back is a mess and you'll hurt your wings."

"I'm fine. And yes, it is funny. Because… When I thought about bleeding in a bed, with you by my side, I thought it would be for another reason."

"Well, I never really wanted to think about you bleeding."

"I thought I would, someday. I thought maybe I could give you a beautiful boy with your fair hair or a little girl." She took his hand and placed it over her stomach, looking down at it. "That would be a good reason for bleeding. Wouldn't you like it? A child? I mean, not now, but in the future." She looked at his face again. He had never thought of being a father before. "Never mind, I'm scaring you, you're just 17, boys of your age shouldn't think about kids. Not even girls of my age should."

"You're not… Scaring me." He answered, caressing her stomach gently. "And I wouldn't mind having a child with you. In a future far away from our present." She laughed.

"Don't worry, you're safe about it, you don't need to lie to me and tell me you want a child as much as I do. It's just a wish of mine, but it will never come true."

"What you mean?"

"I can't have children. What, you thought I would have sex without a condom if I could? I want to have a child, but not now."

"I thought you were taking pills or something, I don't know." She smiled.

"Lay beside of me." He did as she asked.

"You really wanted to be a mother?" She came closer to him now, her breath on his neck, one of her hands were on his chest, so slightly placed that he could barely feel her touch. He embraced her, being careful to don't touch her wings or her cuts.

"Yes, since I was a kid, I'd always think about it. I mean, I didn't have a good family. I wanted to create my own family someday. Then I figured out what I was, I thought I couldn't trust or want to be with someone like this again. And why would I think about it, if angels can't have children? I'm empty, inside of me it's like a desert, no life could resist. But now I found you… And another day I was just wondering how it would be like to have a baby that looked like you."

"My mother would tell you it wasn't very nice."

"You were something else when you got born, that's different. But as I was saying, when I was bleeding today, here in bed, you held my hand and for a moment I could pretend I was…" She didn't finish the sentence.

"We will find a way someday, ok?" Jonathan wasn't very comfortable with the idea of children and all; he could bet she'd never tell him that if it wasn't for that rune Alec drew at her back. She probably wouldn't remember this conversation later. And if she did, he'd like to make her happy now, to give her some hope. It wouldn't be so bad to have a child with the woman you love someday, would it?

"No, we won't have time." Now he got confused.

"Won't have time?"

"I finished my mission, my wings are back… Don't you know what it means?" She looked up at him. "I'm going back, Jonathan. Going back to heaven. I can feel it in my bones, I can't deny it anymore. I don't know for how long I'll still be here with you."


	23. Chapter 23

Alec was at the living room with his phone between his hands. Izzy knew it, she knew where he was, with who he was and she told the Clave. Sebastian left the bedroom with a lot of white fabric on his hands, white fabric with blood on it. Alec got to his feet quickly.

"Sebastian."

"Look, thank you for helping me with Sophia… She's better now, she's sleeping. I cleaned up all the blood." He said and kept walking.

"I need to tell you something."

"What? You're straight now that you saw Sophia's body? I don't blame on you." He said with a playful smile. _God, he speaks just like Jace sometimes_.

"My sister knows where I'm. She told the Clave. They're coming, Sebastian. And they'll know if you run away." He was waiting for a rude answer, an anger attack, any kind of strong reaction, but he got nothing. Sebastian stopped in front of the washing machine and put the white fabric inside of it. His face was calm, soft.

"I knew this day would come."

"I swear I didn't tell them where…"

"I know you didn't. You wouldn't risk Sophia's life like this. And that's why I want you to do something." Suddenly he was in front of him, his hands on his shoulders. He looked inside of his eyes. "Save her. You won't need to be with her for a long time, just take her away."

"Will you surrender like this?" It was not like he wanted him to fight, but he expected him to.

"Don't talk like that; it makes me feel like a coward. And do you have a better plan? Anyway, I'm happy you told me that, so Sophia won't know about it until she's safe, she won't be able to do anything stupid and "angelic"."

"But you…" He couldn't believe it. Sebastian, protecting Sophia? Sebastian protecting someone at all, that was weird.

"Just tell me you'll do it. For her, not for me."

"I will."

"Great. She's sleeping now; draw a sleeping rune on her skin if you need to, to keep her asleep, and run away with her through the fire escape." Alec nodded and went to the bedroom to do what Sebastian asked. He never thought he would agree with Sebastian about something. It was ironic, even funny.

Alec was gone with Sophia already. Jonathan never felt so afraid, so alone. He lay on the bed she was before. He took her pillow and rested his head on it, taking a deep breath. Gladly there was no blood on the pillow, so he didn't have to wash it; it was the only thing with her scent on that bed now. It made him calm down. _This is for her_.

He couldn't run away forever, he knew it could be terrible when they got him this time, it would be really worse. But if he could go back in time, he would do it again, because the days he spent with Sophia out of the jail worth it. He heard it, the door breaking down, footsteps everywhere. He closed his eyes and they opened the bedroom's door.

"Where's Alec?" It was Jace's voice. He opened his eyes.

"He's not here anymore. He left." Jace grabbed him through his shirt and looked at him with anger.

"I asked: Where's Alec?" He said again and hit his face hard. He felt the taste of blood inside of his mouth and laughed. He didn't know why, but he laughed.

"I told you, he left. He ran away. I guess he didn't want to the Clave to know he was with me."

"If you did something to him…"

"Did I ever deny a crime? And why would I do it now? I'm dead." Jace's eyes showed confusion for a few seconds.

"Yes, you are."

"He has to be planning something, he's not even reacting." Isabelle's voice. She was running around the room looking for something.

"We found blood on some fabrics inside of the washing machine." Someone else said, a man, but he didn't know that voice.

"Sophia's blood." Jonathan answered.

"What did you do to her?" He wanted to be strong enough to tell them he killed her, if they thought she was dead, they wouldn't look for her. But he couldn't say those words; he knew he would never be able to say something like that.

"Isabelle, Alec told you what she is, didn't he? Did he tell Jace?" Jace looked at Isabelle and Isabelle was looking at Jonathan.

"N-no, not yet."

"Something weird happened last night. Her wings started to break through her skin."

"Wings?"

"Why was she with you?" Isabelle asked, avoiding Jace's question.

"She's an angel; I needed her for my plans. I forced her to take me out of the jail, I told her I'd hurt her sister. She came with me, but apparently Alec took her away with him." He lied unhesitatingly.

"And you didn't see them leaving?"

"She's fast, she's…" _Beautiful_. "Smart. You know what she was in heaven? The wisest angel." He knew his voice was filled with feelings now, but he couldn't talk about her without emotions. The last part of his saying, when he said she was the wisest angel, he sounded like a proud parent or something. He laughed again. At least it would make him look even crazier at their eyes. That was good; they'd be too busy taking care of him for a while.

"You're coming with us and if you think you'll be at the jail again, you're wrong. The Clave won't kill you until you turn 18, but you'll be somewhere worse." Jace made him sit up and handcuffed him with fire handcuffs. If his skin burned, he wouldn't even mind probably, he was used with the fire, the fire inside of his veins.

Sophia woke up but she wasn't in her bed. She was at an orange room. She hated orange. She stood up, listening to voices near to the door of the room.

"So you're helping Sebastian? That would make a great movie, you know? "And suddenly, he started to support his enemy!" Yes, sounds good." Magnus.

"I'm not helping him. It's about Sophia."

"I don't understand why you like her so much."

"She's a nice girl. I mean, a nice angel."

"Sure, that's why she's living here, not in heaven."

"As I was trying to say, the Clave got him. He told me to take her away. Do you know any place where she could stay? She can't stay here, they'll find her."

"I'll find somewhere nice. So, what are they going to do with Sebastian now?"

"The Clave will judge him again, of course. Like if they needed it. Then they'll send him to somewhere, not a jail, probably an empty dimension, until they can kill him."

Sophia wanted to run away and find Jonathan now, but she wasn't stupid. A plan, she needed a plan. _Think, Sophia, think…_


	24. Chapter 24

They would judge him today. It would suck, they did it once, he knew how bad it would be.

"Why don't you just send me to hell or something? It will be really boring and useless, to both of us." The guards didn't answer. He sighed. He was in a big room, waiting for the judgment, the room was full of Nephilims. He thought it would be worse to face them again than to die. That was probably why they wanted another judgment. He saw red curls and his heart skipped a beat, but the girl wasn't Sophia, it was Clary. He felt relieved to know it wasn't Sophia and disappointed at the same time, he would like to see her one more time. Clary would be at the judgment too? She wasn't old enough. Beside of her he saw their mother. Now that would be the worse family's meeting ever. He looked down to don't look at them.

Finally they took him to the place where he would be judged. He sat down at a chair in the middle of the room. A man stood in front of him.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern." He wanted to scream, to tell him that just Sophia could call him Jonathan now, but it wouldn't be nice. He looked up at the man.

"That's my name."

"How did you leave the cell we made for you? The other girl there, the half-demon one, she couldn't and she still can't leave, so how did you do that?" He would have to talk about Sophia. He took a deep breath.

"Well, I met this girl…" Suddenly the big doors of the room opened up. He saw Sophia crossing the doors, her red hair in curls falling to her waist; she was wearing a white shirt, dark jeans and black boots, her white wings were shining with the light of the room.

"Hello, guys. Am I late to the party?" She smiled and looked at Jonathan. "Mr. Morgenstern, it seems like you have a lawyer now, a little help from heaven." She looked so sexy… But he didn't really want to think about it now. Guards tried to run to reach her, but she raised her hands and they got stuck at their places. She walked forward.

"Sophia, what the_ hell _are you doing here?"

"You really thought you could keep me away from this? Come on, I want to have fun, too."

"Who are you?" Asked the man that was in front of him.

"I guess Jonathan already said my name. I'm Sophia. Or -, but just my mates can call me that." She said the name she had in heaven, it couldn't be pronounced, it couldn't be written in any human language. Not just the wings are back, it seems. "I came here today because I was with Mr. Morgenstern these last few weeks."

"Are you saying you helped him to run away?"

"Yes. I made it kind of obvious." She looked at everyone that was around them. "I'll tell you everything that happened. First, let me tell you a little more about me. As you can see," She said, shaking her wings. "I'm not a Nephilim. And I know you guys can feel it too. I'm an angel and God sent me to earth. With a mission."

"Was your mission helping this monster?" Sophia laughed.

"It's funny when humans talk like that. You can't judge anyone, God made it pretty clear." She raised her hand and a book appeared on her palm. "A monster, right? I must say that most of you look like monsters to angels, creatures with small minds and weak feelings." She was turning the pages of the book on her hand. "Here, I found it. It's a story you all know very well. It's about a man who bothered an angel to create a new kind of humans. Raziel was in a good mood that day, I can tell. But it wasn't everything, it wasn't the only time that you, humans, dared to play with angels. Most of you are really proud of being Shadowhunters, treating different creatures, like the Downworlders as something worse than you. You asked me which is my mission, Victor. I'll tell you. But don't you dare to judge _me_. I know what you did when you were younger." She smiled. The man got pale. She closed the book, but kept holding it with her left hand.

"How do you know my name?"

"I was talking about my mission. Well, it's true; Jonathan had demon blood on his veins. But did he choose it? His father did this to him. Do you really think God would be unfair like this, making him pay for something he didn't choose to be? You faced an army of possessed people, created by Jonathan. Some of them were people you knew, people you loved. But with that blood on their veins, they were nothing but monsters. Jonathan was the same, but he got born this way. God sent me here to take the demon blood out of him, to make him human, and then he could choose what he wanted to be, evil or good."

"How can we believe you?"

"My wings are really white, aren't they? If I was lying, if I tried to defend something evil, they'd burn or turn black and I'd go straight to hell."

"Even if it is true, you don't have any proofs he'll choose to be good."

"Oh, right. I don't. And do you have any proofs that he won't?"

"Can you tell us you never had any kind of relationship with Jonathan?"

"If I have a relationship with him or not, it's not your business. You, as a Nephilim, should know it better. God would punish me anyway, it wouldn't matter if I loved Jonathan or not."

"What if he chose evil instead of good?"

"Then I'd have to kill him."

"Would you be able to do it?"

"I'm an angel, I'm not a human. Humans wouldn't be able to kill him if they loved him, but I'd rather to kill him than to see him killing people. And he knows that." She looked inside of Jonathan's eyes and for the first time he saw the real angel inside of her. Justice would mean everything to her. "I'm not telling you he shouldn't be punished for what he did, I'm just telling you to don't kill him now. Because if you do, you'll have to tell God why you did that. I wouldn't like to be you when this day comes." She turned around. "Give me the sword, the mortal sword." They gave it to her; of course they wouldn't deny it. She pointed it to Jonathan. "Jonathan, I'll make you a few questions and I want you to answer it honestly, ok?" She sounded sure and sweet at the same time. He nodded. "Why didn't you tell them I was with you because I wanted to, and not because you forced me to?"

"B-because… They'd punish you too, for helping me."

"Hm. Well, thank you. It gave me some time to think. Next question, do you feel guilty for something you've made?"

"Yes."

"What would it be?"

"I did many… Bad things. I killed people and stole things, I summoned demons."

"And why?"

"I wanted to have power; I wanted to create people like me." He couldn't think about what he was saying. Thanks to the sword, the truth would just get out of his mouth and he couldn't control it.

"Do you have any plans? Have you ever thought of doing it again since you left the jail?" Now he got surprised, because he realized he really hadn't think about it. He thought about death, vengeance, but not about trying to do what he did before.

"No." The sword went down and she looked around.

"The other boy you knew, the one you judged. Did he feel guilty? I don't think so, since he had no human's emotions. Would he care about someone else before? Probably he'd try to put the blame on me to don't be punished about everything. And you saw it, he didn't lie, or the sword would know it."

"So, how do you think he should be punished?"

"With a promise."

"A promise?"

"Yes. You know, you can't break a promise with an angel. If he promises me something – anything – he won't be able to break the promise."

"We heard about it, but it's a kid's fairytale, to teach them it's important to keep a promise."

"So that's what you think? I'll prove to you it isn't just a fairytale." She looked at the book she was holding on her left hand. "Promise me you won't take this book."

"I promise." She threw the book away and looked back at the man.

"Try to take it now." The man went to reach the book, but when he tried to take it, something invisible stopped his hand and he screamed in pain. "Does it feel like a fairytale for you now?"

Silence. Everyone was quiet suddenly.

"I guess the judgment is over. Now I'll leave it for the Clave to decide what to do." She said and went walking to the doors of the room again, leaving. _How could she be so damn sexy at a judgment?_


	25. Chapter 25

Clary was waiting outside for the meeting to end up. She could watch the judgment but she couldn't go to the meetings of the Clave, not yet. She couldn't believe her brother was different, but that girl was really convincing. It was getting cold outside, so she got in again, on the big room where most of people who couldn't be at the meeting, were waiting. She saw Sebastian with the angel's girl, talking. He was smiling, but not the kind of smile he used before, it was something really different. She went walking slowly until the place he was, she wanted to ask to that girl how she could be so terrible, to defend a monster. She wanted to ask her if she knew what her brother really was, but she stopped a few steps away, listening to him and the girl.

"You were amazing." He said.

"Well, yes, I know. This is my job, to be amazing."

"I want to tell you something."

"Then go ahead."

"I… Oh, I'll suck at it; I'm not good with those kinds of speeches and all. But I have to say it. I don't know what the Clave will decide, but I'm not afraid. I'm glad to have you here with me, even though I know that's selfish. I just hope they don't punish you because of me. If they kill me…"

"Don't say that."

"I'm not saying they will, but if they do… I'm just being realistic. This is a possibility. And if it happens, I want to you to know you're not guilty, you made everything you could. I want you to know, when you're gone too, in heaven, that I'll be happy to know you're happy. "We're not just joined by our bodies, but by our souls. It could never be any different and this is the kind of binding no one can ever break, no one in earth, no one in heaven, no one in hell.""

"Wow, you remember that?"

"It would be hard to forget something like this. But as I was saying, no matter what happens, no one can ever break our binding. And there's something I never told you, because… Because I'm a jerk and I'm terrible with this romance stuff, but… I love you." The girl's hand went to his cheek.

"I love you too."

"Well, of course you do. Who doesn't?"

"I'm pretty sure I could make a list with the names of people who doesn't, most of them are inside of the meeting's room, but I don't think I'd have paper enough to finish it." He laughed, leaned in and kissed her forehead. Clary got closer now, standing beside of the girl.

"Clary." Sebastian said and the angel girl looked at her.

"The first time Jace saw me, he thought I was you, you know? Men, they think all the redhead girls look alike." She looked at Sebastian and raised an eyebrow.

"In my defense, it was dark the first time I saw you."

"You have a permanent rune for night sight." Sebastian smiled.

"You two look a little alike. Not my fault."

"Anyway, nice to meet you, Clarissa. I've heard about your runes and about how brave you are." She wasn't hoping anything nice from the girl who was at the judgment today earlier or from any angel, but she was being gentle.

"Nice to meet you too."

"I'll… Get some water. Be right back." She left and Clary looked at her brother. He was tense, his hands inside of his pockets.

"When my mother looks at you closely, she'll know if you're lying or not, you know that, right?"

"I'm not lying. She can look at me through microscope if she wants to." She still hated him, but something about the way he looked and spoke, held her back from screaming with him. "Look, Clarissa, I know it won't make things better, but I'm sorry for… Everything. I almost raped you, and I almost changed you. I'm sorry for that. Nice speech to write in a Christmas card, don't you think? "Well, you're cool. I'm sorry for almost raping you and all, you know, sometimes people fight and try to create a demon's army, but you are still my sister. Merry Christmas, xoxo."" He was trying to make jokes, but she could see he was as nervous as she was.

"I won't tell you it's ok, because you know it will never be. But if it's true, if you really changed, and I highly doubt it, my mother… I mean, our mother, will want to see you and talk to you. She still cries over you a lot." He looked up at her eyes; she couldn't tell exactly what kind of emotions crossed his face.

"She does?"

"Of course, you're her son." He didn't reply, just nodded.

"You shouldn't be talking to me, Jace won't like it."

"He's not around now, but I guess I already said everything I had to. About our mother, when she comes to talk to you, don't hurt her." It was the weirdest conversation ever. She walked away, feeling the weight of his look at her back.

As soon as his sister was gone, he saw his mother looking at him from the other side of the room. She couldn't join the meeting, because they said she was unable to be fair, since she was his mother. He looked at her as well, but he couldn't just talk to her. Suddenly, Sophia spoke behind of him.

"You should talk to her." He was so distracted he didn't hear her steps. Or probably she didn't want to be heard.

"I won't do that. What should I say? "Hey, mom, remember me? I'm your son, that murderer one who would be happy to kill you a few months ago, who'd rape his own sister.""

"Seems something good to write on your grave if you die."

"I know what they'll write down there, something like "Sexy murderer, "loving" brother and best lover ever.""

"Hm… Well, one of those things are right, you are sexy."

"So you're saying I'm not a good lover?"

"I didn't have many lovers before of you, so I guess I'm not able to judge, am I? In fact, I didn't have _any_ lover before of you."

"Talking about sex…"

"Oh, we are talking about sex? Good to know."

"If the Clave doesn't kill me, don't change your clothes, I want to take it off with my own hands, ok?" She laughed.

"I'll try to remember that. Now stop talking those things because your mother is coming, try to look nice." He would make some joke about it, but he couldn't. He looked away from Sophia's face and saw his mother.

"Jonathan."

"Hey, Jocelyn." Should he call her Jocelyn or mother? Well, he didn't know. She looked inside of his eyes and then through his face, trying to find something. Her eyes were full of tears. She smiled.

"It's true."

"What?"

"It's true, you're different."

"How can you see it like this?" Clary said she would know, but he didn't really believe it. He always heard all that stories about how mothers could feel what their children felt, but to him, that was nothing. It couldn't be true, could it?

"Your eyes. The first time I saw it, it was black, completely black, empty of humanity. They're _different_." It felt so weird, his mother looking like this in front of him, smiling and almost crying at the same time. He barely knew her, he didn't feel like he should try to comfort her, he didn't know what to say or how to act. He was frozen. She looked like it too, like if she thought she should hug him because he was her son, but she shouldn't because he was a stranger, ex-murderer.

"He's still learning how to deal with his new feelings, I don't know if he should be facing strong emotions now." Sophia said breaking the silence, sounding sweet and protective at the same time. Jocelyn looked at her as if she didn't notice her before. Jocelyn nodded.

"I understand. You did this, didn't you? You changed him."

"Yes, I did."

"Thank you." She said and walked away.

"I had enough family weird conversations for today, don't you think? Or you want to bring Valentine back to life for a little chat too?" Sophia smiled at him.

"I'm proud of you."

The doors of the meeting room got open.

"The Clave has decided." A woman said and everyone was looking at her. It's time, Jonathan thought. Sophia held his hand. He turned around to look at her, she kissed his lips gently, sadly and at the same time it tasted like hope. It tasted like "goodbye" and "don't worry, you'll be fine". That made his fear goes away. He could face it, as long as he knew that if he lived, he'd have someone waiting for him to come back. And if he died, someone would care, someone would cry for him.


	26. Chapter 26

When she let it go of his hand, they walked in the room side by side, her face didn't show any feelings and he knew that was the way it had to be in that moment. He came back to the middle of the room, sitting in the chair he was before. She stood beside of him.

"So, what have you decided?" Victor, the man that was judging Jonathan before, looked at Sophia.

"We won't kill him. But he will be punished."

"Fair enough." Sophia said.

"He'll be under your guard, because you can't help him if he tries something wrong, but someone from the Clave will be checking on you two. He'll have to promise some things in front of everyone right now, make promises to you. His runes will temporally lose its power, until we can trust him, but he'll keep being a Nephilim. He'll meet the Silent Brothers, so they can check on his mind. If he chooses the evil instead of good, he'll be killed without any kind of judgment. He'll sign a contract with those conditions with his own blood, and if he does, then he can live."

"Alright. Acceptable conditions."

"The promises now: He must promise to don't harm any Nephilim that is working according to the Clave's laws. He can't summon demons or other angels. He must never touch the mortal instruments. The last promise, he can't go back to Idris, never again." Sophia looked at Jonathan.

"Jonathan, are you ready to promise me those things?" She knew it would be terrible to him, he could see through her eyes that she knew. He couldn't harm any Nephilim working according to the Clave's laws. But what if they tried to hurt him? Or worse, what if they tried to hurt Sophia? About summoning demons and other angels, it was cool. _Other_ angels, which would mean he could summon on Sophia, once she goes back to heaven, if he needed her. The mortal instruments, he didn't see any reason to touch it again now. Never going back to Idris… Idris was his home. It would be hard; he would never be able to see those hills where he grew up again. There was no place like Idris, there would never be. But he couldn't refuse the conditions, not now.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Promise me you won't harm any Nephilim that is working according to the Clave's laws."

"I promise."

"Promise me you will never summon on demons or other angels again."

"I promise." He was really glad and relieved that she reminded the "other" word, or he would never be able to summon her.

"Promise me you will never touch the mortal instruments again."

"I promise."

"And last promise: Promise me you will never go back to Idris."

"I promise."

"Now you must sign the contract with your blood and then you can go back to… Iceland."

"In fact, I was thinking about staying in New York, near to the Lightwoods, since they work with the Clave. You know, a signal of good faith." Sophia said.

"As you wish."

He gave the contract to Jonathan and a knife, but Sophia took the knife from his hand. She took Jonathan's wrist and looked at him. She cut her finger and his wrist at the same time, but no one saw it. She didn't use his blood, but hers. He tried to twist his wrist, to let his blood run through the point of the feather he would use to sign the contract, but she was holding his arm too tightly. She smiled at him and handed him the feather with her blood on the point of it so he could sign. He could mix his blood with hers, but she would still have to deal with the contract anyway and she wouldn't be very happy if he did it. He signed with her blood.

When she pulled her hand back, the cut on her finger wasn't there anymore and her finger was clean, without any blood. She took the contract and gave it to Victor.

"You can go now." He said.

They would be at a hotel this night, so tomorrow they could find a place to live in New York. They could stay at the institute, but it would be terrible and she knew it. He didn't talk about the meeting until they got inside of the hotel, they walked through the streets without talking, he didn't even look at her. He closed the door of their room and looked at her.

"Sophia, how could you do that?"

"Do what?" She said, sounding innocent, but she knew what he was talking about.

"You used your own blood. Now you have to pay for everything I did!" He said in a low voice as if someone else would hear.

""He'll be under your guard, because you can't help him if he tries something wrong, but someone from the Clave will be checking on you two. He'll have to promise some things in front of everyone right now, make promises to you. His runes will temporally lose its power, until we can trust him, but he'll keep being a Nephilim. He'll pass through the Silent Brothers, so they can check on his mind. If he chooses the evil instead of good, he'll be killed without any kind of judgment."" She recited it perfectly, with the same words Victor used. "Let's see… Well, I can be under my own guard, that's not really hard. The Clave can check on us whenever they want to, it's fine. The promises, you made them all. But your runes… I don't need runes and they don't even last long on my skin, not even the permanent ones. You couldn't lose your runes. When I'm gone, you have to be able to take care of yourself. Many people will haunt you, I know that. They say they will take your runes away temporally? Ha, temporally my ass. _Until we can trust him. _They'll never trust you; I couldn't let it happen to you. You can see the Silent Brothers, they'll check your mind, but they won't know it wasn't your blood on the contract, don't worry. They'll be searching for specific things, like plans. A brain has too much information, they couldn't search it all. And if you choose evil, you'll be killed with or without a contract."

"You needed a rune yesterday, to help you with the pain." He protested.

"I won't die in pain, don't worry."

"If they trust you, you can use runes' power again, can't you?"

"They don't trust me, they fear me. It's different. But I'm not worried about it now…" She said and came closer to him. She kissed his neck and whispered in his ear. "Remember what you told me earlier? About my clothes?" He knew he should push her away and keep arguing, but he didn't. He pulled her closer instead.

"Damn it, woman, I'm just a weak boy, show some mercy." She laughed and pushed him to a couch. He sat down and looked up at her; she was standing in front of him. She sat on his lap and he kissed her, she was pressing her hips against his and it was enough to make him hard, she felt.

He pushed her to the ground, lying over her, protecting her body with his arms as he did so she wouldn't be hurt. He looked at her.

"We never tried it on the ground."

"There's always a first time for everything." She smiled. Her wings were beneath her body, he wondered if the wings would make things harder. He leaned in and kissed her again, holding her wrists against the ground, beside of her body. She broke the kiss. "Wait, this time I want to try something."

"What would that be?" She got her wrists free and rolled them over, so his body was beneath her.

"I want to be on the top." She grinned.


	27. Chapter 27

He opened his eyes slowly. He looked around. Sophia wasn't beside of him.

Their new apartment was completely different from the old one, in Iceland. The old apartment was white, white, completely white. The new one was something darker. Not completely dark, but darker. He liked it.

Their bedroom had dark red walls; the color of blood. Their big bed had silk sheets on it, a mix of black, red and even a little bit of white. Once he asked Sophia if she liked it, all that darkness, if she didn't want something lighter. She said she didn't really mind, she liked the dark bedroom, she said it felt safer, like if she could hide better.

"And we don't need too much light for the only two things we do in this bedroom." She answered with a playful smile.

The hall was white, but the living room was soft blue, the kitchen was yellow. The bathrooms were black. The guest's room was lilac; the other empty room was soft green. Not a big apartment, but every room there seemed to be a part of a different place.

It was like if a little girl lived in the lilac bedroom, a nature lover slept in the green room, an angry teenager in the red one, a calm mother in the soft blue living room and someone way too happy in the kitchen. Yellow was a too-happy color, it was weird to get inside of the kitchen without feeling like you're in a comedy TV show made long ago, in the 70's maybe.

He stood up, he was only wearing boxers._ Oh well, Sophia wouldn't mind that_, he thought. He walked lazily to the hall and went to the kitchen. No, she isn't here. A weird feeling was growing inside of him. _She's your girlfriend, but that doesn't mean she needs to be by your side all the time, jerk. It's not like you two are glued._

It was weird, this feeling. He never really wanted to be near to someone for a long time. He wanted something from someone, he got that and then he wanted to be alone. But he wanted to be with Sophia all the time, touching her, or just looking at her, being sure she wouldn't run away or something. Pretty selfish, but anyway. He got a bottle of juice, went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

He managed to be there for a few minutes, sitting and watching TV, but he couldn't take this anymore. That weird feeling was growing. He looked for her on the bathrooms and the other rooms, she wasn't anywhere. It was early to go out and she wouldn't leave without telling him, would she? Yes, she would, because she did. If he tried to find her, he thought about what she would say.

"You should trust me! What you thought I was doing anyway?" He thought of that. She wasn't doing anything wrong, he knew that. But the feeling wouldn't stop. He caught his phone and played with it between his hands for a moment. It seemed like he was a super protective parent or something, ridiculous, since she was an angel and all. Whatever, he didn't know why, but he needed to hear her voice. He called her.

"Hey there, here is Sophia talking. If you're calling me, you're probably Alec, Anna or Jonathan… Am I right? Well, if you're not, maybe I didn't pick up because I really didn't want to. But if you're one of those, I'm sorry, I must be really busy." He tried to call again, this time she picked it up. He felt relieved.

"Hey, Sophia, where the hell are you?" She didn't answer. "Sophia? Can you hear me?" He heard a weird noise background.

"Oh, hey." Her voice was weird. Steady, cold, hiding something. The way she always acted when she wanted to manipulate someone.

"Where are you?"

"I'm… Look, I have to go, ok? We will talk soon."

"Sophia."

"Jonathan, I'm fine, don't worry." He sighed.

"You sound weird. What are you hiding?"

"What? Don't be silly. I'm not hiding anything. Don't you trust me? Damn it, I just went out for a little while." She was trying blackmail. Nice.

"Of course I trust you."

"Great. I'll be with you as soon as I can. Just promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me you will be safe. I mean, don't burn down the place before I come back and try to don't break anything. And most of all, try to don't get into a war with the Clave."

"I can't really promise you that, you know." He replied, ignoring the joke. _I can't promise I'll be safe until I know if you are_.

"Jonathan."

"You didn't even tell me where you are; don't ask me to make promises."

"The only thing you need to know is that whatever I do is because of you, so don't be jealous. And I'll be home soon. Anyway, take care." She said and hung up.

It killed her inside to lie to Jonathan, but she had no choice after all. She was walking down the street, in a dark big coat, to hide her wings. It was windy today.

She wasn't doing it just because she loved him, but if she wasn't in heaven yet, it was to protect him. She couldn't let someone hurt him. She was at the place she was supposed to be now. He was here too. He was tall, with a dark messy hair, green eyes, scars and muscles. He looked a little bit like Sammuel did once, but older and stronger.

"Well, well... I'm very disappointed now. You're not who I was waiting for. No offense."

"You better change your mind, or you'll keep disappointed. You won't get anyone else, but me."

"He wasn't brave enough to come here, he sent his a girl instead. Seems something he would really do, I should know."

"He never got your messages."

"If he did, it wouldn't be any different."

"I'm here for a trade."

"What kind of trade?"

"Leave him alone, take me. It's easier, no fights, no blood." The man laughed.

"Why would I do that? A girl, insignificant little girl, instead of him? He made promises before, but he ruined everything. He destroyed my life."

"I have one or two good reasons." She took off her coat, showing her wings. The man seemed surprised.

"You got my attention. But why would you be doing this if you didn't have a plan? This is suicide." _Because Jonathan needs a chance to choose, because that's my mission, because this is the right thing to do… Because I love him. _She could tell the true, but she wouldn't. She smiled.

"Take me instead of him, and promise me you'll leave him alone, you'll never touch him. And then you can ask me whatever you want."

"I promise."


	28. Chapter 28

"Ok, how do you dare to come right here?" Isabelle Lightwood said opening the institute's doors. Jonathan was breathless; he came running to the institute. Sophia didn't come back home and when he fell asleep, he had a terrible dream about her. _She's fading, she's alone and she's fading. Her light is leaving her body, she's giving up. _He couldn't forget those words. A voice said that to him in a dream, but he had no idea who was talking. He saw her, but she was dark inside, she was dying slowly. Not outside, but inside. Whatever was happening to her, she couldn't fight it. Shadows were taking her away.

"Where's Alec?" He had no time to feel guilty or ashamed now.

"Why, do you want to kill my older brother too?" He pushed her away and ran into the institute. He was about to reach the elevator when she came in front of him, her whip on her right hand. He didn't know his new strength, he never had to use it, he didn't think it was a good idea to test it with Isabelle. He stopped and looked at her.

"I need to talk to Alec."

"Tell me what it is about then."

"Sophia, someone took her, someone is using her. I don't know who or for which reason."

"Hm." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's going on right here?" Jonathan turned around and saw Alec standing in the middle of the room.

"He wants your help to save that little… Angel girl, or whatever."

"What happened to her?"

Jonathan explained the conversation, the way she sounded, the dream he had.

"Hm."

"Is this a Lightwood thing? To answer something serious with a "Hm"?"

"You see, you won't get the help of the Clave with it. First, because they don't really trust in you, they'll think you killed her, probably. Second, because a phone conversation like that and a dream aren't real proofs. Maybe you're just worried about her and you had this weird dream, that's all."

"What? No! I know it, I feel when she's not fine." Alec sighed.

"Wait a few more days. If she's really missing, we'll search for her then, ok?"

"Days? Are you out of your damn mind? She can be dying right now! You don't believe when I say she's missing. Fine, I must do it on my own."

"Aren't you a little too worried about her because she's the first one you love?"

"You'd never understand how it is. Me and Sophia, you can't understand. When she changed me, she gave me a piece of her own soul." Jonathan punched the table as hard as he could and closed his eyes. "Now I must leave." He got to his feet.

"Hey. If this is really happening…" Alec looked around and then whispered. "You can't go alone. Anyway, I'm going with you. Wait for me in the park. I'll be there in some minutes." Jonathan nodded and left the Institute.

They have been searching for three days now and they couldn't find anything. They were at Magnus' apartment, still reading and searching. They couldn't track her.

"Who wants more coffee?" Magnus asked.

"I guess I had enough." Alec answered.

"Hey blondie, what about you?" Jonathan looked up at Magnus.

"What did you just call me?" Magnus grinned and his cat's eyes shone.

"It seems he doesn't want any coffee." Alec replied. Magnus and Jonathan were always fighting over anything. The nicknames Magnus would use to call him, the way he spoke about the situation, the jokes about Jonathan's behavior and family. These days he was so stressed that even the way Magnus breathe could bother him. Alec was always trying to stop their little fights.

"I found something interesting today when I was at your apartment, Jonathan. Sebastian. Whatever your real name is."

"We searched there before. What did you find now but couldn't find the first time we were there?"

"We searched for material stuff. There's something I wasn't able to search for before. There's a kind of letter that is very common to warlocks, a letter that you send to someone and it burns itself after the person reads. Very well, I was searching these days for a spell to restore such a thing. I just found it in the book of white. I went back to your apartment today because I still believed that she had some kind of conversation with someone before she disappeared. I mean, why would she go out in the morning if she hadn't any plans? And why would she refuse to tell you where she was? I went to your place to see if I could find the ashes of burned letters or something, and in fact, I did. It was inside of the vacuum cleaner bag, if you're wondering. It wasn't a pleasant search. But I did restore it." Magnus lift his hand up, holding some letters.

"What does it say?" Alec asked. Jonathan didn't really find words now.

"These letters, they were not for Sophia. They were written for you, Morgenstern. Someone who worked for you before wanted vengeance or something like that. It seems like you have many enemies. So, the last letter, it was telling you to meet this person somewhere. A man. My guess is that Sophia went to protect you. How romantic."

"A man? What's his name."

"There's no name in the letters. But at least I found something, won't you even thank me? We can go to the place they met and try some spells, since I tried to track him and it was not possible either. This is a good clue." Jonathan got to his feet and got beside of Magnus. He took a look at the letter on his hand and saw the address of the place where Sophia and this man met.

"Let's go."

"It's very late, we must rest first. If we need to fight, we…"

"Wherever she is, she can't wait." He got his coat and went walking to the front door without looking back to see if they were following him or not.


	29. Chapter 29

She was lying against the dirty floor, breathing hard. She closed her eyes as she felt the blood streaming down her arm. _It must end soon._

She never thought about giving up on her life, she was always afraid of dying, as everybody was, even the ones who'd never admit it. But now, death seemed better than this. She didn't see the sun light for a long time now. Well, it could have been days, months, or years. She couldn't really tell. She tried to remember why she was here, but she couldn't. _There's a man with a beautiful and cruel pair of green eyes that always come here to take my blood and the feathers of my wings._ _I have no idea who he is. My wings are getting gray, it can't be good._

To don't go crazy, she kept talking to herself in silence. It was crazy anyway, but she was afraid she would forget how to speak if she didn't. She was afraid she would forget even more than she already did. It was like if her old life was slowly being taken away from her, she forgot things every day. She would make the same questions every day to herself to make sure she didn't forget the most important details about herself: What's my name? How old am I? Where am I from? What am I? Still, she was almost sure she had forgotten the most important thing. What was it?

She couldn't see any reason to be in a place like this. _I was kidnapped, it's the only explanation. I would never do something like this. This is stupid._

At first she tried to fight, but now she really didn't see a reason to do that. Even a child could kick her ass, she was too weak. She opened her eyes.

"Hey." She whispered and felt the pain in her throat. She cleaned her throat and screamed, or tried. "Hey! I want some water. Can I have some damn water?" She looked at the door and it took a while to a small woman to get into the room with a glass of water. She sat up, feeling the cold wall against her spine. The girl gave Sophia the glass of water and she held it with both hands, her hands were shaking, which made it hard to drink the water._ God, I'm so useless now, I can't even drink water by myself? Ugh. _"Well, thank you." She said to the girl and took a sip of water. "Is it day or night outside?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just do."

"The sun is rising."

"Why are you awake?"

"Because father is sleeping, so I have to take care of you."

"Oh yeah, I could definitely run away right now." She replied and laughed. She always laughed when she was too afraid or hopeless. She gave the glass back to other girl. She liked it better when she came here instead of her father. She had violet eyes and her hair was the darkest hair Sophia had ever seen, it was black, so dark that it seemed almost blue. Her name was Carol and she wasn't nice or something, but at least she answered Sophia's questions sometimes. Carol left the room and Sophia lay against the floor again. She heard noises then, at the other side of the door. It was just a dream, she was sure. Everything was always quiet outside. She just needed to close her eyes and keep sleeping.

"Are you sure that's the place?"

"You think I'd invade some random place without being sure it is the place I'm looking for?" They got into the place and it was very dark and dirty. The smell of alcohol, acid, metal and blood was everywhere. It was a weird place; it seemed more like an underground shelter than anything else. Alec was holding a witchlight, that was the only way they were able to see something. They found a door and opened it. It was a small room; a girl was sitting on the bed. She stood up suddenly and took a Seraph blade.

"Who are you?"

"Carol?" Alec said and the girl looked at him with widen eyes.

"Alec."

"Won't you introduce your little friend, Alec?" Magnus said. The girl looked at the three of them, but her eyes rested on Jonathan. She seemed familiar.

"She's Carol Nightwine. A Shadowhunter. Carol, what are you doing here? Are you alright?"

"I'm good. Now, why are _you_ here?"

"Magnus, I guess we are not at the right place at all."

"Yes, we are." Jonathan said and kept looking at the girl. "Where's your father, Carol?"

"Now you ask about him? After all the shame… After all you brought to our family! He helped you in every single way he could!"

"The Clave doesn't know about it, so there's no shame on your family's name."

"There's more in this world than just the Clave." She held the Seraph blade tighter. She screamed its name and it came to life. She ran to attack him. She was so fast he could barely think about a reaction, but it was on his blood, wasn't it? He didn't need to think, he would react before he had a chance to think. He took a knife and the sound of metal against metal was like a scream when her right arm came down. Alec tried to catch Carol, but she was fast as a cat. She ran away from his reach. Suddenly Alec took his Seraph blade and said its name as well.

"Sebastian!" Alec would never call him Jonathan, he thought, even though it was a silly thought at the moment. Alec was fighting with the girl in the middle of the room now. "Go to get Sophia!" He looked at Alec and nodded. Magnus was there as well, he could help Alec if he needed any help. He ran through a dark hall and saw three doors. He reached for the last one, without knowing why. He kicked it open and then he froze.

"Sophia." Her name came to his lips before he could stop it as a soft whisper. She was on the floor, bleeding, so pale and weak. Her eyes were closed, her wings were turning gray.

"So there you are, Morgenstern." Daniel Nightwine. He smiled and took a knife. He was beside of Sophia. "I see the way you look to this girl. You really like her, don't you? She's a pretty thing and so precious, I wouldn't blame you." He said and took some hair out of her forehead; it was dark red now because it was wet with sweat. "And brave, the girl is brave. She never screamed when she was in pain, never shared a single tear." He knew if he tried to attack now, the man would be able to use his knife against Sophia before he could stop him.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? Oh, by the Angel. Isn't it clear? Well, first I just wanted some vengeance. But then your precious little angel came to me. Now I'm using her blood, her feathers, I'm doing amazing things, I have many projects. But if I can have both, vengeance and my projects, it will be even better. There are things worse than death." He couldn't take this anymore. He just attacked the older man faster than he thought he could. The two of them fell to the ground and he could barely know what he was doing. He punched and kicked the man, he could see the blood of the man and his own blood, but it didn't feel like he was at his own body. He didn't feel the pain. He dropped the man's knife long ago but then he heard a scream. With the man still under his body, he turned around and it was Carol at the door's frame, being held by some Magnus' spell, he thought. The moment of distraction was enough for Daniel to take advantage, though. He took his knife back and when Jonathan looked at him, it was too late; the knife was already coming down to his chest. But when it was about to cut his skin, it stopped and the man screamed, as if something had hurt his hand.


	30. Chapter 30

"You made a promise to her." Jonathan said and started to laugh, without any humor. "You can't break promises with an angel." The man looked at Jonathan and then took the knife back as if he were about to try to stab him again. But instead of it, his arm came down towards the body beside of them. The knife got into Sophia's chest and she didn't have any big reaction, just gasped and tried to raise her hand up toward her chest, she was too weak even to react, he noticed. Her hand fell down beside of her body again and she was gone, as a soft breeze, as a whisper. She stopped fighting, she lost the battle.

"She made me promise I wouldn't hurt you. She said nothing about herself." Daniel answered with a sick smile under Jonathan's body. Jonathan looked at him and everything he did after it seemed automatic as breathing. He took a knife from his belt and buried it on the man's body once, deeply as he could and twisted it. His vision turned red, of anger.

"I would take the knife you used since it would be easier, but you don't deserve to die with her blood on your body." He said numbly and stabbed him again and again. When his heart stopped beating, Jonathan got to his feet, looking down at his body. He kicked his body away and sat down beside Sophia's body, holding her on his arms, her face against his chest. He kissed her temple, caressing her hair gently. Then he kissed her forehead and her cheek, and finally her lips. It tasted like dried blood and for the first time, her lips didn't move with his.

"We… Need to go." Magnus said. Jonathan didn't take his eyes out of Sophia's face.

"No, I'm going to be here with her. She's sleeping, don't you see? Don't wake her up. She's tired."

"Jonathan, she's dead." He felt hot tears on his eyes and streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm going to be here with her." He said again and buried his face in her hair, closing his eyes. He felt like a child and he was probably acting like one now, but he didn't care. Alec fell down to his knees beside of Jonathan and looked at Sophia with sad blue eyes.

"She's not here anymore." He took her left hand.

Sophia felt a deep pain in her chest. She felt her spirit leaving her body, she looked down and she saw her lifeless body on Jonathan's arms, Alec was beside of him, holding her left hand, Magnus was looking at them and it was the first time she couldn't see any kind of amusement in his eyes. She looked terribly bad and her blood was all over the place. At least now she could remember why she was here, she could remember everything. Everything about her two lives. Suddenly everything was white, so white. She looked up and she saw two warriors' angels beside of a golden throne. God was sitting and looking at her.

"My Lord!" She said and fell to her knees, bowing her head. She forgot how it was like, heaven. All this peace, all this light, all this happiness you couldn't explain, you couldn't contain. And the Lord's presence, nothing was better.

"Sophia, get up." She did as He asked. "You finished your mission this time."

"My mission?" As the waves of a stormy sea, everything came to her mind again. This place was so light she forgot all the rest, but all the memories came to life. "Yes, I finished it."

"How do you feel now that you're back?" She looked around. She wasn't waiting for such a question.

"I feel great, my Lord. But…" She started but she couldn't ask anything else. He gave her a chance, He gave her everything.

"Finish your sentence." She looked up at Him. She was so happy, and still she felt a pain in her chest. She placed her hand over her heart.

"Jonathan, I didn't want to leave him. I'm so sorry; I'm not saying your plan wasn't perfect, it was. I'm not questioning you."

"Don't apologize. There's nothing wrong about loving someone. Love is the best of all the gifts. And that's why you have a choice now."

"A choice?"

"You can be here, as an angel, in heaven. Or you can come back as a human to live beside of Jonathan until you die. You have two desires inside of your heart, two natures. If you stay in heaven with any of your human nature on you, you can't be completely happy. If you choose to stay, it'll be erased; all your pain will be washed away. But if you stay in earth with your angel nature, your heart will always desire the heaven, and you won't be completely happy either. If you choose to stay beside of him, your angel's nature will be taken away. All of it. So you have to choose now, Sophia."

She thought about it. It was so hard to know… She was here now, her heart screaming it was her place, her tired heart. Her body was asking for it as well, a place without pain or death. Her mind was begging for all of this, the lack of fear, this feeling of freedom. But with all those feelings, she could still remember Jonathan. His smile, his fair hair, his sadness as he held her dead body. She could feel the sadness so deeply inside when she thought about it, she wished she could erased all this, and if she chose to stay, she would be able to erase it. But then a wave of fear took the place of everything. Fear because she didn't want to forget him, fear, because she loved him, fear because the next time she would see him if he reached the heaven, she wouldn't feel anything. Fear of never feeling her heart racing like that, fear of never feeling so alive, so human, so weak and so strong. He would suffer. She would forget everything.

"I want to go back. I want to live beside of him, my Lord."

"As you wish." He said and the darkness came, the fear and the pain. She coughed blood and started to cry without noticing, but she couldn't stop it. She felt Jonathan's arms around her cold body and she just cried and cried more, she just wanted to cry and to scream, and she noticed that the pain that was making her cry was the pain of her angel's nature being taken away, not physical pain. Even though she could feel it as well.

"She alive!" Jonathan said and took her face in his hands. He kissed her tears away and touched his forehead against hers. "Shhh, you'll be fine, I promise you." He whispered and she believed. She opened her eyes and saw his face, met his eyes as he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs carefully. And then she wasn't crying anymore, but the darkness took her away again.

She opened her eyes slowly. She was at her bedroom. _It was just a dream, all of it, it was just a dream, _she thought. But when she lifted up her hand and touched her chest, she knew it was a lie. There it was, a scar near to her heart. It wasn't big but she could feel it through the fabric of her shirt. She was wearing a blue shirt. She tried to sit up, but before she could, Jonathan's arms were around her, making her lay against the pillows again. He smiled at her as she had never seen before. It was lighting up everything around him, it was warming her heart, her body, and it was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. He looked like a dream, so she lifted her hand and touched his cheek softly with her fingertips.

"Don't try to sit up, not yet. You need to rest." He said gently.

"Lay beside of me."

"Sophia…"

"I'm not made of paper, come on." Her voice was weak but he laughed. He lay beside of her and she just looked at him for a moment.

"It was a miracle, you know. The way you survived. You're really strong. For a girl, I mean." She smiled.

"I did it for you."

"I know you went there because you thought you need to save me, and…" She shook her head slightly.

"I'm not talking about this. I died, Jonathan. I really did. I saw you holding me as my spirit left my body."

"I thought you were dead too, but it was just a dream probably, Sophia."

"No, I went to heaven. I talked to God."

"Oh, you did?" He smiled and she knew he didn't believe her.

"Yes. I don't have wings anymore, do I?" He frowned. She hadn't checked it yet, but she didn't need to. "I'm not an angel anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"I went to heaven. I had to choose between one of my two natures, I had to choose between heaven and you. I chose you. I'm not an angel anymore, I'm only human." He placed his hand on her shoulder and caressed her skin, looking at it. She looked down.

"It explains the mark."

"The mark?"

"Your shoulder, there's a mark on it. A white mark, in the shape of a star. They say the ones that have this mark…"

"Met an angel, was touched by an angel or something like that."

"So you're a Shadowhunter now?" She shook her head.

"Shadowhunters get born with human and angel blood inside of their veins. I got born with only human blood inside of my veins, the only angelic thing I had was my spirit, my soul, my essence. But my body is nothing but human. I'm just… Human now."

"You really gave up on… On heaven, because of me?!" Sophia came closer to him. She kissed him gently and held his right hand between both of her hands.

"I'll be back there someday. You really think you could get away from me so easily? Oh, Jonathan. I'm not going anywhere. And let me tell you something, there's no feeling in heaven like this, like the feeling I have by your side. I couldn't let myself forget about this."

"But you are… You were an angel."

"Now I don't need to be an angel anymore, I have my personal angel." She smiled and looked into his eyes. "I'll be with you until I die, I want to spend every day of my human life by your side."

"Won't you miss it? Will you be fine?"

"I'll be fine as long as I'm with you." She rested her hand on his chest and closed her eyes. She didn't want anything else, she knew she had made the right choice. He held her and she didn't have any doubt, everything would be fine as long as she was with him.


End file.
